New Hope
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: Final arc in the New Life series (please read it and Hopeless Chaos first!) Nat and Bunnymund's kits are all grown up and life is great. But nightmares are starting to appear again more dangerous than ever. Can the Guardians stop them this time? Will they have to trust an unlikely ally? And will Bunny stop being so dang stubborn & overprotective of his kids? Find out in New Hope!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you lovelies! So I know I pretty much said no more after Hopeless Chaos, but recently there's been an idea brewing in my crazy head. And I've decided to see where it goes. This will be the final installment from my New Life series, if any of you who read those still roam the ROTG fanfic page. Without further ado I give you New Hope (I couldn't think of a better title so I just combined the first two lol).**

**Rise of the Guardians is no closer to being mine.**

Chapter 1: All Grown Up

Paws thundered against the ground as the pooka sprinted across the Warren, a mere streak of blue gray fur to the untrained eye. Power flowed through his limbs with each agile movement. Glancing behind his shoulder he saw that he wasn't being followed and with a triumphant laugh he burst through the trees into the clearing…only to see someone was already there.

"Sophie?!"

Casually rising from her sitting position the female pooka smiled at him, "Hey Neron. What took so long?" She watched in amusement as her brother sputtered and gaped.

Finally with a huff he accused, "Ya cheated!"

Instantly emerald eyes flashed in anger. "I did not!"

"Did too!"

A warm breeze settled blew through, "Actually Neron, she didn't." Both heads turned as they saw their mother, Natalie Animus land gracefully to the ground. Walking toward them she continued, "While you went through the forest during your race Sophie took the higher route, not having to navigate through the trees."

Sophie smiled in triumph, "Ha! I told ya I didn't cheat!" Neron took the opportunity to leap and pin his sister to the ground, starting an all-out sparring match.

Nat smiled fondly at her children, shaking her head. Sometimes they acted so much like kits, even though they hadn't been such for centuries. It had been around 560 years since they were born, and her kits were all grown up. Her daughter Sophie was now a lean and agile doe, her light silver fur contrasting with the black patch still on her chest and at the tips of her ears. Her tattoos had come in as well, as dark as grey could be without being black, with the faintest traces of navy in the right light. Her markings though tribal like her father's, were more elegant like her mother's. Trailing down her shoulders in a flowing vine like fashion that ended just above her wrists, the same pattern going down her legs. She truly had grown into a beautiful pooka. And then there was her son. Neron had become the spitting image of his father, only an inch or two shorter. With blue grey fur just a few shades darker than Aster's it was common for him to be mistaken as her mate. The light grey markings were near the exact same, Neron's not as thick as Bunny's though. Take away his mother's signature blue eyes and Nat knew she was looking at her husband's past, a strong young buck eager to prove himself as a warrior. After about twenty years of growing it became clear that the Bunnymund children would be immortal as well, never aging past early adulthood, much to the relief of their parents.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts Nat rolled her eyes when she noticed her kits were still fighting. Waving her hand vines sprung from the ground and pulled the two apart. "Alright that's enough you two. If your father sees you acting like this he'll probably make you weed the entire Warren by paw." She let the vines release them and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Honestly you guys can be such kits sometimes."

"Well Neron started it," Sophie said as she crossed her arms. In return her brother stuck out his tongue.

"And I'm finishing it," Nat replied shooting a glare at them. "I'm all for you sparing but there's no need to try and kill each other. Now come on, I could use some help with lunch." Both began to follow their mother, their ears lowered from the scolding. Nat paused and turned to them, "But," she mentioned with a smile, "You both sparred pretty well. Your moves are getting very good." Two pairs of ears perked up at the praise and their pace to the cottage quickened. Just then Nat felt a shift in the air, the Warren alerting her that her mate had returned home. She smiled and turned in the direction she felt him coming but was surprised to see Bunnymund burst into view on all fours, sprinting right past his family. With an uneasy look Nat followed suit, racing after her mate with the grace of a deer, her children right behind her. They followed him to the cottage, watching as he stood up and entered their home. With a grim face he went into the living room to where an egg shaped divot lay in the wall. North had installed it about fifty years ago, as well as a similar lever at the tooth palace. It was so not only he but everyone else could summon the Guardians, and was only to be used for emergencies.

Nat spoke up, a frown of worry on her face. "Aster, what's going on?"

Without hesitation Bunny placed his paw into the divot, "We've gotta problem." Around his paw a green light appeared before it pulsed through the Warren, reaching for the surface. Nat knew the familiar colors of the borealis would shoot through the sky any moment, the extra tones of green and blue signaling who activated it, and summoning the others to Santoff Clausen.

Her children watched with wide eyes, they had never seen their parents use the signal before. Trying to stay calm Nat stepped forward and placed her hands on her mate's chest. His heart pounded under her fingers and she asked, "What is it?"

Putting his paw under her chin Aster placed a chaste kiss on her lips, a slight reassurance about whatever was happening. "I'll explain when we get ta the pole." With that he stepped back and thumped his foot to the ground, a tunnel appearing instantly. "Le's go." He then jumped into the hole, leaving the other three looking at each other in worry.

Taking a breath Nat gestured to her children, "You heard him, go ahead." Still looking unsure, Neron and Sophie dove into the tunnel one after the other. And with one last sigh Nat flew in after them, wondering about what she would find out.

**So, first chapter done! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'll give you a cookie! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, glad to see there are still some fans out there :) Thank you guest for your kind review! So I have the first five chapters typed already since I will diving into finals soon, so you lovely readers will be getting the next few updates regularly (about once a weekish?) Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**ROTG is not mine.**

Chapter 2: Rouge

For once Bunny managed to get the tunnel to open inside the workshop, much to the pleasure of the pookas. Once out of the tunnel the air sparkled around Sophie as she changed to her mostly human form. Her tattoos still remained, dancing along her semi tan skin. Her silvery hair went down to the middle of her back, the last two inches black, matching the pooka ears that still sat atop her head. Fortunately she and her brother had learned the simple magic of adding clothes when they changed, and now the hybrid wore a simple navy dress that ended below the knee.

"Why do ya always change when we're here Soph?" Neron whispered in exasperation as they followed their parents to the globe room.

"For your information, I don' always change. But you should get inta the habit, it's good practice. And it's the reason I move better than you as human."

Her brother rolled his eyes, "Righ'. Ya sure it has nothin' ta do with Zephyr?"

Sophie looked away to hide her blush, "Course not," she muttered. Neron didn't have time to tease more because just then the family had entered the globe room, where North and Sandy were waiting with worried expressions.

Nat and Sophie hugged the two while the boys shook North's hand and waved to Sandy. "What is reason of this summoning?"

With a shrug of her shoulders Nat replied, "No clue, he won't tell me."

Bunny sighed, "I told ya Natty I wanted ta wait til everyone was here. Speakin' of, where's Frostbite an' Tooth?"

Right on cue a cold wind entered the room along with the humming of wings. "Sorry we're late," a familiar voice said. Jack Frost came through the open skylight and landed beside the girl he considered his sister, giving Nat a quick punch in the shoulder and a nod to the others. Jack obviously hadn't changed over the years, though his signature blue hoodie had recently been retired after its many years of service. He now wore a similar blue form fitting three quarter sleeve shirt, outlining his skinny but toned body. Toothiana came in after him, hovering beside Jack and greeting everyone briefly before returning to give instructions the few mini fairies that had also come. And the last to enter the room was the newest member of the spirit world. Zephyr James Frost, Jack and Tooth's son, landed to the ground silently, barefoot just like his father.

Named after Jack's first friend, Zephyr had been born about 475 years ago and was the perfect combination of his parents. Though he was taller than both and slightly broader, according to Jack the build came from his father's side of the family (Bunny would always tease and say it skipped Jack's generation). Messy snow white hair just a bit longer than Jack's covered his head, some strands of it almost covering his ice blue eyes while others naturally spiked up. A single dark teal streak contrasted the stark white. The only clothes the young man wore were a pair of very light brown baggy capris that tightened at the knee. Now unlike his mother, Zephyr did not have wings, but downy feathers covered much of his body. When the hair wasn't in the way you could see them thinly frame his face in a similar fashion to Tooth's. At the back and sides of his neck they continued downward, sapphire blue covering the top of his shoulders, arms, and hands, revealing fair skin on the underside. The same went for his legs and feet. On his chest, the feathers spanned in the shape of a vest, only a few feathers from each side touching each other at his sternum. This left the front of his neck, a V on the top of his chest and an upside down V above his navel with showing his milky skin. The back of the 'vest' was closed, the handsome feathers trailing down his back. Down his limbs some of the feather tips faded to a pure white, while a vibrant burst of yellow could be seen here and there on his chest.

Nat saw the light blush dust her daughter's cheeks when Zephyr smiled at her, and suppressed a grin of her own. She wasn't stupid, and though she wanted to talk to Sophie about her obvious crush North gathered everyone's attention.

"My friends thank you all for coming so quickly. Since I know not why we have been summoned, I will give Bunny the floor."

Everyone's eyes turned to the oldest pooka, and silently Neron admired how easily his father held their attention. His presence held an air of command, one he knew came from being the son of a chief. It was a skill the young buck hoped to also possess one day. "I ain't gonna sugar coat this with some long winded story. When I was travelin' the globe ta'day, making sure no googies were left behind from this recent Easter, I saw a nightmare."

There was a collective gasp. The youngest three looked to one another, they had never seen an actual nightmare before. Since the others defeated the boogeyman decades before they were born they had only heard stories. "A nightmare?" Tooth repeated aloud, "Are you sure? We haven't seen any since-"

"Since we beat Pitch, ah know." Bunny interrupted, "But there was somethin' off about this. It, it looked like it was barely keepin itself together. The thing bounced from place ta place, as if searchin' fer something. And when I confronted it," the pooka's eyes darkened, "I had never seen such a look. It attacked like a rouge animal would, wildy tryin' ta bite me with its weird sharp teeth…the only way I could describe the thing was feral. Like there was nothin' controllin' it."

Nat touched her mate's arm, "But you're ok right?" she asked quietly.

He smiled gently and nodded, "I'm fine. And I turned the thing ta dust, but then, instead of disappearing the cloud of sand rushed to a kid nearby. It swarmed the biter for a bit, just enough to make 'im scream in fear, and then ran off, tryin ta form it's old shape again."

The group was stunned. "This, I have never heard of this happen before." North stroked his beard in thought.

Jack asked what everyone was thinking, "Could Pitch be back?" His grip on his staff tightened. Sandy floated to the middle, showing with his sand that he had seen no sign of Pitch Black at all during the nights.

The Guardian of wonder spoke up again. "No matter if it is Pitch or no, we need to make sure there are no more nightmares out there. Split up, search the globe. If you see anything like Bunny has mentioned, destroy it."

The Guardians nodded and were about to move out when Neron stepped forward, "We're gonna help."

"Oh no ya don't mate," Bunny said sternly, "It's too dangerous."

"But we can handle it Da," the younger replied. Sophie and Zephyr nodded in agreement.

His father's eyes narrowed, "Neron ah said no, you an' Sophie go back ta the Warren while yer mum and I handle this."

Zephyr looked to his parents, "Mom? Dad?"

Jack gave an unsure expression toward Bunny and then looked at Tooth. Turning back to his son he said, "I think Kangaroo's right bud. We don't know what this is or what it means. For now it might be best to sit this one out." Tooth nodded in agreement.

Apparently it was Sophie's turn to speak, "This isn' fair. We could help you guys!"

Before Nat could reply Bunny angrily interrupted, "Or ya could get in the way and get hurt!" Nat looked at him with a shocked expression.

But Neron wasn't backing down, "What's the point of us trainin' ta fight if you're just gonna send us home?! Why can't we-"

"BECAUSE I AM YER FATHER AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" The room was dead silent, Neron flinched back in surprise while everyone stared at the Guardian of hope. Taking a breath Bunny said lowly, "You and yer sister will go back ta the Warren, _now_. End of discussion."

Neron's whiskers twitched, a habit Nat noticed he did when he was embarrassed. Without another word her son opened a tunnel and shot out of the room. With a glare to the Guardians Sophie turned back to a pooka, about to follow her brother, first pausing by Zephyr. "You comin'?"

Looking to the others, his own anger clear when he looked at his parents he answered, "You bet." He then called the wind and shot down the tunnel, with Sophie right behind him.

When the tunnel closed there was a beat of silence before Jack piped up. "Well that could have gone better."

Nat took the opportunity to turn to her mate, "What the _hell _was that?!"

Bunny looked at her, his eyes still hard. "He wasn't listening!"

"So you just decide to send him home like a scolded kit?" Nat was clearly furious.

"You weren't there when the nightmare attacked, it was like nothin' we've eva dealt with! I don't want them getting' hurt!"

"But you had no right to blow up on him like that! Jack didn't do that to Zephyr!"

"Well Frostbite can do it however the hell he wants!"

North cleared his throat, making both heads turn his way. "I apologize for interrupting, but, the nightmares?"

Nat backed up and faced the jolly man. With a bit of bite still in her tone she said, "I'll cover North America." Moving to the window she turned her head to Bunny, "This is not over." And with that she jumped, letting the wind carry her away. Slowly the rest of the group started break away, Tooth taking Asia, Jack heading to Antarctica (not without shooting the rabbit a glare before leaving), North going to the sleigh to cover Europe and Africa, and soon it was just Sandy and Bunny in the room.

The golden man shook his head at Bunny and made a tsking motion with his finger. Bunny sighed, "Really Sandy? You too?" A firm nod was his reply. "But he was bein' childish! This is Guardian business." All the sandman did was give him a look, as if to say, 'Well you didn't have to scream at him.' Apparently having no more to say to the Easter Bunny, Sandy made a picture of South America, created a sand plane, and left the room.

Bunnymund sighed loudly to the empty room, feeling the first seed of guilt start to grow in his mind. With a mutter of "Bloody hell," he thumped his foot and headed for Australia, hoping there was a nightmare or two he could blow up.

**So there is chapter 2! I hope the description of Zephyr made sense lol. For those who didn't catch it, Zephyr means wind, so Jack named him after the wind. Aww, so cute I know. And of course James in honor of Jaime Bennett. So just adding that. Anywho, tell me how you like it. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked last chapter, I wouldn't know cause there were no reviews :( so sad. Remember to leave a comment and I will give you a cookie! (::) Yaaay cookie! Lol that's all I got. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**I much as I wish it ROTG is no closer to being mine.**

Chapter 3: Understanding

Bunnymund raced over the outback, keeping an eye out for nightmares. He pushed himself hard, letting the familiar burn of exertion spread over his limbs. An hour had passed and the once seed of guilt had grown and bloomed into an all-out mess of vines, poking through and crushing any possible argument to defend what he did. The pooka slowed his pace, he had yet to see any nightmares, the sun and heat probably too much for the weak creatures. He continued searching though, wanting to make sure he covered every inch since it was practically the ceiling of his home. After many attempts of coming up with a decent reason the pooka realized that he had been wrong to yell at Neron like that, the kid had only wanted to help. And of course Bunny had to let his infamous temper get in the way. He was downright ashamed of himself, exploding like that was not how a pooka should act at all, especially to his own child. Then of course there was Nat, he flinched just thinking of how angry she was at him earlier.

"You really put yerself in the dog house this time mate," he muttered to himself. Picking up the pace Bunny continued his scan for nightmares, all the while thinking of how he was going to apologize.

~~~~~~~North America~~~~~~

Nat flew on the wind, letting him carry her over the continent in a comforting hold. She had seen two nightmares and found that what her husband had said earlier was true. Even after destroying them the dust seemed to retreat to regroup who knows where. Just thinking of Bunny made her growl in frustration, and she forced the wind to push her more quickly. He was so unbelievable sometimes! She had half a mind not to let him in the bedroom tonight because of his behavior.

At that moment the wind, always the soothing big brother, lifted her higher into the air. He pushed Nat around playfully until she was bubbling with laughter. Taking a moment to hover she let his familiar embrace surround her. Feeling some of her earlier tension disappear she smiled kindly, "You always know just what to do don't you?"

"_After knowing you this long it would be embarrassing if I didn't. Don't be too mad little sister; he only wants to protect them._"

Drawing in a deep breath she sighed, thinking about what happened at the Pole with a calmer mind. Nat knew Neron would take it hard, and that she would have to be the one to talk to him about it. Rolling her shoulders she spoke aloud. "Thank you Wind. Now come on, let's check out this last stretch of Canada before heading back to the Warren."

~~~~~~~~The Warren~~~~~~~

Zephyr sat on a thick branch of a tree, watching Neron pace angrily back and forth. Sophie, once again human, rested against the base of the same tree.

"It's bloody ridiculous!" He ranted, "We're adults, or as close to adults as we'll eva be! They can't jus' sit us on the sidelines like this!" Sophie noticed her brother's accent thicken as he continued, a trait she recalled her father did as well.

"Well they did, and it isn' gonna do you any good whining about it."

Neron growled and looked like he was about to pounce his sister when a blast of frost hit the ground by his feet. Looking up he saw Zephyr lower his hand. "Take it easy man. Though I admit it epically sucks that our parents and family don't seem to trust us, acting like this won't help."

The male pooka breathed deeply before muttering in frustration. "How are we supposed ta prove ourselves when we won't even be given a chance?" Sophie and Zephyr lowered their heads, unsure how to answer.

Eventually getting up from her spot Sophie walked over to her brother. "By showing our parents that we can maturely accept their decisions. There may be only three of us, but Da is technically chief. And because of that we have ta follow his orders, no matter how much we disagree."

She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I'd follow it if he had a decent reason! Sorry but because he's my Da and he says so isn't good enough fer me." And with that the young buck sprinted away.

Sophie sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Zephyr floated down from his perch and landed beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He just needs time. You know how he can be."

She nodded, "But it's hard to help him when I agree with what he says. We're more than capable of helping!"

The hand squeezed her shoulder, "I know. But for now we do as you say, be mature. They'll come around. And when they realize what idiots they're being about this I will be there with a big fat 'I told you so' ready and waiting."

That last remark made Sophie chuckle as she covered his hand with hers, turning to look at him with grateful eyes. "Thanks Zephyr."

He smiled down at her, "No problem." The two stood there for a moment before a familiar chirping caused them to break apart. When they did a familiar face came into view. "Baby Tooth? What is it?" The mini fairy chirped a bit, and his smile faded to a light frown. Turning to Sophie he said, "Looks like my parents want me home…I'll see you around?"

With a weak smile Sophie nodded, "Yeah. Bye Zephyr, bye Baby Tooth." The fae (he preferred to be called that instead of fairy) rose into the air and flew after the mini, who was already near one of the tunnels. Sophie looked around, she debated going to find Neron but decided against it, and after shifting back to a pooka, headed for the cottage.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

Nat landed in the Warren, checking to see if Bunny had returned before her. She was relieved he hadn't, she could only imagine the full out fight her mate and son would get into. With help from the wind Nat quickly located Neron and headed into his direction. When the clay hut came into sight sure enough there he was, angrily mashing and shaping the clay. He was similar to his mother when it came to the hobby, and while Sophie was good at sculpting too she didn't enjoy it nearly as much as Neron did. Nat was pretty sure all of their family's plates and bowls were made by him. She walked inside without permission and sat on the spare stool. He didn't look up, instead tightening his paws and crushing what appeared to have been the beginnings of a vase. Not even fazed his skilled paws began gracefully sculpting again.

Both were silent for a few beats, before Nat began. "I would like to formally apologize on your father's behalf."

Neron let out a humorless chuckle, "He sent you ta apolagize for me?"

"No, but I know it may take a while before he gets it through his thick head that he was wrong to behave the way he did." This time the pooka laughed sincerely, finally looking his mother in the eyes.

Forgetting about the clay he started to put everything away, speaking while he washed his paws. "Why can't we help Mum? An' I want a good reason, not because ya say so."

Nat sighed, waiting for him to sit again. "You and Sophie are our children Neron. You have to understand it isn't exactly easy for us. However, I'm not quite on the same level as Aster. Do I not like the thought of you guys out fighting with us? Yes. Does it make me worry? Of course, any mother would. But I know that you and your sister could hold your own if things got tough."

Neron looked a little surprised at the comment, "Then why is Da so against the idea? He has ta know that we can take care of ourselves at this point."

His mother stood and sighed, as if not sure herself. Nat's gaze then fell on a shelf, a hint of realization in her own eyes. Moving towards it she pushed aside a few pieces before picking up a figurine he hadn't seen in years. Neron watched her hold the pooka reverently, studying the cream fur and brown eyes. Looking to him Nat said quietly, "Can you really blame him for being overprotective though?" She put the piece back on the shelf before walking out of the hut. Guilt gnawed at Neron as he understood and quickly followed. The two walked to one of the paint rivers before sitting down. Nat felt the shift announcing Bunny's return, but he didn't head her way. _Good. _She thought. Gently she smoothed some of the fur on her son's head in a motherly manner before talking.

"Neron, your father was the last of his kind for over two thousand years. He faced the slaughter of his people, _your _people. His family, his friends, every buck, doe and kit was in a pool of their own blood." Neron nodded, his father had told him and his sister a summary of what happened to the other pookas. Even after so long it was clear how much it still hurt. Nat continued, "And there was him having to endure his mate-to-be dying in his arms, the only hope left keeping him from utter loneliness perished in front of him. Not being there to fight is his biggest regret, even though he would have died too."

"Da' was betrothed?" Neron asked, thinking of the pooka sculpture in the hut.

Nat looked at him frowning, "He never told you? That doesn't surprise me. Just telling you guys about the massacre was hard enough for him. But yes, your father loved another before me. Kya was a kind and lovely pooka from what he's mentioned. And yes," she gestured to the hut, "that was her. So can you understand what is holding Aster back from letting you fight? You and Soph are the first new pooka in two millennia, you mean more to him than anyone. I mean, do you remember how long it took for him just to let you guys go out and help on Easter?"

Neron snorted, of course he remembered. It wasn't until he was a teenager before they were allowed to go with. And even then his father acted more like a mother hen rather than a bunny. It wasn't until he was over a century that Bunny let them cover their own continents.

Smiling Nat continued, "As tough as he is, he can be a big old worrywart. And even though he doesn't show it, he knows you two can handle yourselves also. Whenever you boys have been training he'll come into our room beaming with pride at how well you sparred that day, or how you perfected some battle move." Hearing that somewhat shocked Neron, usually during training he'd be lucky to get a side smirk or a pat on the shoulder. But the thought made him smile nonetheless.

"And I'm going to tell you something no one else knows, if you mention this to him he will flat out deny it." Giving a quick look around Nat went on, "After I told your father I was pregnant with you and your sister, after the initial joy and happiness, all day I caught him staring at me. His expression was something almost like awe, but when he'd see me notice the look would disappear. Later that night I woke up and heard something, it was your dad's voice. I stayed completely still when I realized that he was talking to you guys. His face was right by my stomach, his paw laying on it, and he was just talking. If he knew I was awake he probably would have stopped immediately. He went on and on about how he was going to teach you how to be pooka. He'd teach you your history, how to hop, how to fight, and of course how to paint Easter eggs. And lord I couldn't keep count how many times he said he loved you two that night. He had known about you for less than a day, and you already had him wrapped around your finger. Eventually he kissed my belly, and with a choked up voice I heard him say one final thing. He promised that he would protect you from danger, no matter what, and that he would never let anything bad happen to you."

Neron didn't know what to say, his father wasn't typically one for emotional displays like that. Not that Bunny didn't show affection, he did, it just wasn't so, heavy.

"I know your father loves me Neron, but what he feels for you and Sophie, it's so much more." He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "The love a parent has for their child is a different thing than the love between mates. And let's face it, I'm not a pooka. Well I was for a few days but that doesn't really count." Nat noticed his puzzled look and she smiled, "You'll have to ask April for the story. Anyway, I'll never be able to fully appreciate the pooka culture like he can, like you and your sister can. All your lives your father has tried to keep that promise the best that he could, especially after he almost lost you before you two were even born." He remembered that story also, the abduction of their mother by a goddess who wanted to throw the world into a hopeless chaos. "You and Sophie are his world, if anything happened to you it would destroy him."

Neron mulled over her words silently for a while, "I understand. But he does know he'll have to give us a chance sometime right?"

Nat nodded, "Of course he does, the stubborn fool is just trying to prolong the inevitable." The two shared a laugh. "You have to let us work our way up there Neron. You can't expect us to just throw you into battle, we're your parents for goodness sake it goes against all of our instincts! We need to take baby steps, just like he did with you for Easter. First you ran with him, then you did nearby cities, now you handle continents."

Looking at her with a smirk Neron replied, "Mum you an' I both know he goes back to double check."

Nat laughed, "I know, but like I said, baby steps. Besides, there will always be another bad guy to stop, that's the gift of immortality."

"…How do you always sound so smart?"

Standing up to stretch his mother smiled, "Because though I may look seventeen I'm a lot older. Age is experience, and experience is wisdom." Nat kissed Neron's forehead, "I'm going to head back to the cottage to see how Sophie's doing. You coming?"

Neron stood up, "I'll follow in a bit." Enveloping her in a hug he whispered, "Thanks Mum."

She returned the hug before stepping back, "You, my son, are most welcome. Don't stay out too late." Turning around Nat ran off in the direction of their home, leaving Neron to think about all he heard today.

~~~~~Earlier~~~Bunny~~~~~~

When Bunnymund returned to the Warren he paused, sensing to see if Nat was home. When he felt her he almost went to find her but he stopped himself with a shake of his head. "Might be best ta let her cool down a bit more," he muttered to no one. On top of that the wind practically shoved the pooka in the opposite direction. "Oi! No need ta get pushy mate!" With a burst of wind that sounded like a huff, the wind died down, returning to a gentle breeze. Bunny headed back to the cottage and when he walked inside he saw his daughter laying on the couch reading.

"Oh…hey Sophie." He already felt awkward just greeting her.

She looked in his direction, her expression one of disdain, "Hello Da." Not saying any more she turned back to her book. Bunny sighed, stepping forward as if to say more, but thought better of it. His ears drooped to his skull and he walked to the kitchen, starting to whip up some dinner for the family. The tension was thick in the air, and if Bunny paid attention he would have noticed Sophie not turning the pages at all.

After a few minutes she heard her father stop chopping vegetables, and only thanks to her pooka hearing she was able to catch his murmer, "I understan' if ya hate me Soph, but I don' want ya getting' hurt….either of ya."

Sophie felt her heart crack. She put her book on the table and rose from the couch, heading to the kitchen. Bunny's paws rested on the counter and his eyes were closed, a frown of shame on his face. Crossing her arms she replied softly, "You're goin' to have to realize that Neron an' I are capable of handlin' ourselves. Ya can't expect us to not help…we're the children of Guardians for cryin' out loud. It's in our nature. But..." she paused, "since yer chief I'll respect your decision. And so will Neron, eventually." Bunny still hadn't moved from his position, so the young pooka moved from her spot to stand next to him. Placing her paws on his broad shoulders she kissed his cheek before saying, "And I'll never hate you Da."

Bunny looked up with a grateful smile before properly hugging her. Sophie then helped with dinner for a bit before taking her book to her room. Finishing the stew Bunny poured a bowl, delivered it to his daughter before pouring another, which he placed in Neron's room as a peace offering. Not feeling very hungry himself he put the rest away and headed to his bedroom to wait.

~~~~~Present~~~~~

Nat entered the cottage as night fell over the Warren, the savory aroma of dinner hitting her nose. After grabbing a few quick bites she headed to Sophie's room. Knocking on the door she popped her head in. "You alright?" She asked.

Her daughter raised her head from the book and nodded with a half-smile, "I'm good. Neron?"

"Better." Nat came in and grabbed the now empty bowl, "You know we just want-"

"I know Mum, Da' and I already talked."

"Oh. You did? Well then I guess I'll tuck away my speech for another time." Sophie laughed and her mother leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Mum, love you."

"I love you too," she replied before leaving the room. Nat deposited the bowl in the kitchen before heading to her room. When she opened the door she noticed an arrangement of lilacs on the nightstand that had not been there earlier, as well as a sheepish looking pooka standing next to them.

"So," Bunny began, "What'd ya tell Neron?"

Nat leaned against the doorframe and answered quietly, "The truth. That you're overprotective because you've already lost so many loved ones in the past." She watched him sigh, hints of grief flashing in his eyes. Not waiting any longer she entered the room, pressing herself into his chest. His arms easily wrapped around her, his furry cheek resting on her head. "I also told him that we have to take baby steps into this. Which we _will _do." The tone in Nat's voice left no room for discussion.

"I know I know love," Bunny sighed again, tightening his grip around her. "Part of me jus' wishes we didn' have ta."

She snuggled her face into his neck, and for a few moments the two were silent. "I'm sorry Aster. For earlier…I just-"

"You have nothin' ta be sorry fer Natty, I was the one who was an arse."

Nat chuckled, "Yes, yes you were. But I should have realized sooner the reason behind it." Lifting her head she brought her lips to his and the two shared a gentle kiss.

From the door they heard a cough, causing the two to break apart. Sophie, holding a glass of water, shook her head. "Close the door if you're gonna do that. Please." Even as she teased a wistful look danced in her eyes.

Her mother smirked, "Oh you'll do this eventually too one day." To which Bunny sputtered and huffed about no time soon, as she continued. "Relax Aster I'm just ruffling her feathers." She winked at Sophie who released an embarrassed squeak before dashing back to her room.

Bunny, not noticing the obvious hint, shut the door before sweeping his mate into his arms, kissing her deeply. When they broke apart he pressed his forehead to hers, "You think ya can forgive an old fool like me?"

To which Nat replied lovingly, "Of course. And thank you for the flowers." Her eyes turned darker and a mischievous smile teased her lips. Twirling her fingers through his fur she whispered, "What say you and I take a dip in one of the east grottos? Sophie's already in bed and Neron will follow soon…I may not even bring a suit…?"

Bunnymund's pupils widened and a rumbling growl escaped him. Nipping gently at Nat's lip he answered, "Love, ya had me at 'you and I'." Without another word the couple was out their window and racing into the night, their whispered laughter echoing behind them.

**So a bit of BunnyxNat lovin at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think with a reivew! Laters ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I have my last final today, woohoo! Hopefully that will mean sooner updates! As always, click the little review button at the bottom to share your thoughts :)**

Chapter 4: Patrol

The next few days held only a little tension, mainly from Neron and Sophie while anxiously waiting to see if their parents would in fact give the chance they were promised. But other than that the family had returned to a semblance of normalcy. Each day the two Guardians would head to the pole to meet with the others before doing their rounds for rouge nightmares. After about a week Nat slowly woke up that morning to the lovely feeling of something running through her hair. She snuggled into her mate's chest with a content hum and a chuckle rumbled above her. Finally opening her eyes she turned her head, "Good morning," she whispered, kissing him briefly.

The pooka nuzzled her head and replied, "Mornin' love." The gentle smile seemed a tad forced to Nat and she frowned at him.

"Everything alright?"

With a sigh Bunny let the smile fall and returned his gaze to the ceiling, his paw resuming its path through Nat's hair. "Yeah fine. Just….just thinkin'."

Running a comforting hand over his chest fur she teased gently, "This early? That can't be good." The remark barely got her a smirk. Propping herself up with her elbow she stared at him, "What is it Aster?"

He was silent for a few beats before replying, "Been thinkin this mornin', about last week." Nat gave an understanding nod and he continued, "We need ta start the baby steps."

The Guardian of courage smiled at her husband, even though her eyes held traces of motherly concern. "Yes, we do. I'm kind of surprised, thought you'd wait at least til summer."

Bunny looked at her, "Would you 'ave let me?"

Nat chuckled, "No, you only had another two days before I brought it up." The comment finally got a smile from the warrior. "But I'm proud of you for not letting it get to that..." The only reply she received was a heavy sigh. "They're ready Aster, and they'll be ok."

Bunny pulled her back to him, holding her tightly against his chest as he tried to suppress the hundred worries that raced across his mind. "I know love, I know…"

~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~

Bunnymund watched his son go through the familiar moves of tai chi, the young buck mastered the art about two hundred years ago. Even so, the older needed some way to make himself known. "Your leg is bent too far."

Neron stopped and turned toward the voice's direction, "Was it?"

"Yeah." An awkward pause filled the air. Sure things were ok between them but Bunny knew there was still some resentment. "Listen son, I know my reasons fer not lettin' you and Soph help last week weren't exactly good-"

"It's alright Da," Neron interrupted. "Ya already apologized, twice. An' like I said both times I forgave ya, you're jus' trying ta keep us safe."

Bunny ran a paw over his ear, "That may be true but it wasn't fair either. You and yer sister are capable of handlin' your own, and I need ta get it through mah skull that you-well ya aren't kits anymore. I do trust ya Neron, even if it doesn't seem like it, an' it's time I started proving it."

Neron couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he actually going to…"So, are ya sayin-?"

His father took a long, deep breath before replying, "North wants the Guardians ta do a night round in hopes of findin' more about the nightmares. And I, well me an' your mum, want you and Sophie to come too."

Bunny watched his son blink twice, his blue eyes wide. For a second he wasn't sure Neron heard him, but then the child let out a whoop and lept into the air. "YES! Haha yes yes yes!" The pooka then seemed to realize what he was doing, and when he caught his father's amused expression and crossed arms he sobered quickly. "I-I mean, thank you. For trustin' me with the opportunity an' all…I won' let ya down Da." He stuck out his paw for a warrior's handshake, but when Bunny grabbed it he pulled him into a brief hug.

"I know ya won't Neron, yer a hell of a pooka…Our-our kind would be proud." The amount of pride that shined in Neron's eyes from the praise made Bunny's heart squeeze. And though he was nervous as hell about all this, he knew he was doing the right thing. And he had meant what he said, he could only imagine how proud his own father would be for his grandson.

Neron was bouncing on his toes, "I gotta find Sophie!" He then sprinted away to find his sister, which didn't take long. All he had to do was follow the excited squeals heading his way. The twins almost crashed into each other, but neither cared as they talked over one another in excitement. Aster spotted Nat soon after, a warm smile on her face as she watched her children. Walking toward her mate she let him wrap an arm around her waist, taking in her comforting ever present lilac scent.

She rested her head on his shoulder briefly, silently communicating her own worry, and at the same time easing the worst of his. It was like they agreed before, their kits were grown up. It was time to let them play with the big leagues. Slipping into his chiefly role Bunnymund stood at his full height and spoke with easy authority, "Alrigh' that's enough celebratin'." Instantly the two pooka snapped to attention, their heads turning to their parents. Nat snuck a glance toward her mate, he was really sexy when he got all alpha like. But she held her tongue…for now. "You two, get yer armor. We leave in an hour."

~~~~One hour later~~The North Pole~~~~

The Bunnymunds emerged from the tunnel in front of the large double door entrance to the workshop. Not even knocking the family entered quickly to escape the cold. Bunny and Nat led the way to the globe room, their children on their heels. Both young pooka were adorned with their wrist guards, Neron's center stones being an emerald green and Sophie's were a light amethyst. The two also wore their bandoliers, each with an ample supply of egg bombs and their signature weapon. For the young buck it was his boomerangs, taking after his father. And for the doe, even though she could handle a boomerang just fine, a pair of bolos was looped around near her waist. While walking the air shimmered around Sophie as she shifted into her hybrid form. No shoes were on her feet but navy leggings clung to her legs and a light grey halter tank hugged her figure. Neron rolled his eyes but she didn't see it as they entered the globe room, Sandy coming through the skylight at the same time.

A quick glance around the room and the siblings saw everyone else was already there, including a stoic looking Zephyr. When he noticed Neron and Sophie the fae looked surprised, but quickly smiled briefly and nodded a greeting. The two returned the gesture but made no move to engage in conversation. Tonight was not a time to catch up, it was to prove themselves to their family that they were as ready for this as they said they were. And the first step to do that was to act like serious adults, like Guardians. Both sets of parents shared looks with each other, all expressing the same worry that only parents could know.

The moon was beginning its climb into the darkening sky as North began. "I thank you all for coming tonight comrades. We are here because there has been a consistent increase of flickering belief in this area." Gesturing to the globe everyone saw the lack of lights that rested in Poland, "We have been destroying these rogue nightmares for the past week, but we have yet to discover any underlying plan. So, that is the objective tonight. Since it will be night, it is likely that this will be when the nightmares are more at work. However, this will be when they are also stronger." The warning lay heavily in the air, "So we must be extra careful my friends. Here is plan! We will be breaking into teams of two and scouting the surrounding area. We are to observe, see if there is any pattern, and then destroy. We want to nip this nightmare problem in bud so no dilly dally." North then proceeded to break everyone into their teams. He put himself with Nat, Sandy with Jack, Tooth with Zephyr, and Bunny and the twins as a team of three. With the teams ready Tooth and Jack kissed briefly, and Jack ruffled his son's hair affectionately before flying out with Sandy. Nat brought a hand to her mate's cheek, Bunny gave a reassuring smile in return and put his paw over her hand before pressing his forehead to hers. It was a simple gesture but had their children looking away to give privacy.

She then turned to Sophie and Neron and looked them over once, a hint of pride in her gaze as she saw her children standing tall in their armor. "Good luck," she whispered, "be brave." She then kissed their cheeks before leaving with North to the sleigh.

Bunnymund was about to tap a tunnel when Zephyr called out, "Sophie!" She turned to him as he walked to her. Awkwardly he put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful," he murmured.

Sophie looked up at him, her cheeks dusted with a light blush. Zephyr had his head down in a way his hair covered his eyes, "You too." Before she could stop herself her arms wrapped around him. Before he could blink the hug was over and Sophie was back by her father, who was somewhat gaping between his daughter and Zephyr.

Neron huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'll be careful too, thanks mate." Zephyr grinned sheepishly before flying out the skylight with his mother, who was smiling brightly at what just happened. Bunny then opened a tunnel and dove in, with a glance at his sister Neron followed after, and after a quick shift back to pooka Sophie was bounding after the two bucks.

~~~~Poland~~~

The pooka emerged from the tunnel prepared for a fight. Only after checking the surrounding area did they relax their battle stances. Bunny turned to his children, "Follow my lead you two, I don' want either of ya farther than fifteen feet from me got it? Any nightmares we find you watch each other's backs. Clear?" Both of the youngers nodded. "Alright then, let's move." Getting on all fours Bunny started a fast pace, Neron and Sophie quick to follow. Obeying their father's instruction they fanned out, no farther than the distance limit, but still a foot or two behind him. All the while their trained senses constantly scanned the forest around them, looking for shimmery onyx sand, or the scent their family had described as ash and death.

No words were spoken during the patrol, and Bunnymund had to admit he was impressed. They had been racing for over an hour now, and neither had started to slow down. At this rate he figured they'd be done and meeting up with the others in no time. But damn him for thinking it because just then the familiar sound of rushing sand hit his ears. And from the stiffened posture of Neron and Sophie they heard it too, _good on them_ he thought briefly, before going back into full Guardian mode. The family skidded to a halt and listened, still as statues, silent as stars. The sound grew louder and Bunny started to reach for his boomerang, "Steady," he whispered, "Steady…" Just then a cloud of sand exploded out from their left, rushing past the startled pooka and continuing its way through the trees. At the same time a horrendous and unnatural cry sounded, something the kits had never heard before in their long lives. It sent chills down their spines and neither could stop the shudders that passed through them. Not a moment later a bloodcurdling scream different from before was heard, this one feminine and filled with fear. A fearful cry of "Mom!" bounced through the woods shortly after. Breaking into a dead sprint Bunny headed for the direction of the screams with a shouted "Come on!" Again Neron and Sophie kept up and within seconds the three had broken through the trees. There they found Toothiana being plagued with nightmare sand and writhing on the ground. Zephyr was on his knees next to her, trying to do anything to move the sand away. But no amount of wind and ice could deter the substance so the fairy queen continued to scream.

Bunny rushed forward to help, with a quick order of "Stay here," to his children. From where the young pooka stood they could still see the odd horror unraveling before them. Not only was the sand swarming Tooth, but it was _changing _her also. All over her body the beautiful bright feathers were beginning to change to black, as if they had been dipped in ink. They watched as Bunny tried to shake the fairy awake when Jack and Sandy burst into the clearing.

"Tooth!" Jack cried out racing to his wife. Sandy followed quickly and began weaving his soft golden sands around the queen. Aster took the opportunity to hold Zephyr back, who was struggling to reach his mother. The nightmare sand was not going down easily, it seemed that the more Sandy tried to dispel it, the harder it latched on. But slowly, agonizingly slowly, the feathers began to return to their original colors.

Before the Guardian of dreams had finished though North entered the clearing swords high, Nat joined a moment later. In that split second as the two Guardians took in the scene before them the sands surrounding Tooth froze. As if sensing their former queen they left the fairy and swarmed the youngest Guardian. Nat screamed and dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Aster yelled his mate's name, releasing Zephyr and hurtling himself toward her. Neron and Sophie rushed forward and watched as their mother began to change as the tooth fairy did. Only this was much quicker, brown hair began streaking with jet black, green tattoos swirled into what looked like black thorns, and from the close distance they could see her eyes flickering from their usual blue to a startling silver.

"As-ter…I can't-" she whimpered. Ignoring the sting of the dark sands Bunny cradled Nat in his arms while Sandy tried to tame the rouge cloud.

"Ah'm right here love! You gotta fight this Natty stay strong!"

She writhed in his arms again as her skin began to pale. Keeping her wide eyes locked with his she replied through gritted teeth. "I'm-trying!" Terror was clear in her gaze but the change began to stall.

Bunny continued to whisper to her, "That's it luv, keep at it…I won't let it take you from me again…Neva' again." Those watching Nat waited with baited breath, Sandy's brow was furrowed in concentration as he weaved his dreams. Finally after many tense minutes the dark nightmare cloud exploded, a bodiless shriek echoing in the night, before disappearing on the wind. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Natalie Animus returned to her normal spring appearance, no hint of the darkness remaining. She promptly fell unconscious then, the sands clearly had taken a toll on her. Turning to the golden legend Bunny gave a single nod of thanks, unable to form words past the lump of fear in his throat. Sandy smiled and returned the nod.

North sheathed his swords, but kept a watchful eye. "We must get them out of here. Everyone, back to the Pole." Jack already had Tooth in his arms, his slim frame deceptive of the strength beneath, and was heading for the sleigh. With a gentleness rarely seen by others Bunny cradled Nat to his chest and lifted her with ease, his eyes glued to her face as he too followed the winter spirit. The trip to the sleigh was silent and while North took a few moments to calm the clearly startled reindeer everyone climbed in. For once neither Sophie nor Bunny (the two most uncomfortable with heights) made a comment. The unconscious females were in the back, both their families surrounding them, while Sandy and North were in front. The takeoff was gentle and thanks to a snow globe the group reached Santoff Claussen in a matter of minutes. Once there Nat and Tooth were rushed to the infirmary, with only Jack and Bunny allowed to follow. All but North waited in one of the many living rooms, the Russian deciding to check the status of believers on the globe.

Zephyr sat on the couch, in an almost paralyzed state. Unmoving, he merely stared at the fire with a lingering pain in his eyes. Neron was more mobile, constantly pacing around the room while he waited, the buck just could not keep still. Sophie took residence in a large chair with a blanket wrapped around her human form, her mind unable to stop replaying the events she witnessed. Her mother writhing in agony on the ground, the unnatural and unwelcome change of her body that was so different compared to the beautiful transformation she had seen over countless seasons, and the screams. Those were the worst, they echoed over and over, Sophie felt like she was drowning in the terrible sound. In all her life she had never seen her mother like that, not once.

A small hand touched the doe's shoulder and she gasped, jumping half a foot out of her seat. She turned and saw Sandy with a slight reassuring smile, Sophie tried to reciprocate but the expression was more of a grimace. "They're ok…right Sandy?" The hesitant question finally stopped Neron from pacing and broke Zephyr from his stupor, the fae looking in their direction from his seat. The old Guardian looked at all the young faces, his smile putting them all at ease. He let some golden sand float around and then flexed his muscles. The gesture had the three giggling but the message was clear, his sand was strong. It was enough to ease the worst of the tension in the room. At that moment North entered the room and said the yetis had given the all clear for visitors. The four rushed from the room and went straight to the infirmary.

Toothiana was lying in on bed, Jack sitting beside her. Her eyes were half open, and though unease lingered there she smiled when she saw Zephyr. He practically flew to her other side and took her hand, apologizing over and over for not being able to protect her. Tooth only smiled more and shushed her son, whispering that she was alright. While Sophie and Neron were happy for the Frost family there attention was more focused on their own. Approaching the neighboring bed they saw their father actually lying in bed behind their mother, letting her use him as a pillow. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, and every now and then Bunny would run his paws comfortingly down her arms.

"W-why isn' she awake too?" Neron asked worriedly.

Finally turning his gaze to his children Bunny replied softly. "The nightmares took a bit more energy outta yer mum, probably since they were in her before." He looked back down at Nat's sleeping face, "But she'll be alrigh'."

Jack spoke up, a smirk on his face, "Course she'll be alright roo. Nat's tough. Probably tougher than you."

Bunny didn't chuckle with Jack, instead he kept staring down, "Yeah, I think she is." Neron stepped closer and bent down, giving Nat's cheek a quick lick of affection. Sophie did the same and then took her mother's hand.

Still holding tightly she looked up to North, "Dedushka can we stay here tonight? Please?"

North smiled his kind and gentle smile as he replied, "Of course vnuchka, you all can. Your rooms are always open for you."

Bunny gave a curt nod, "Thanks mate. Alright you two, I think it's time ya got some shuteye. It's been a long night."

"Same goes for you bud," Jack added to Zephyr. The frost fae looked hesitant but complied, giving Tooth a hug first and promising to go home tomorrow morning to check on the mini fairies before leaving the room. Sandy left next, having to go off to work, and North followed soon after, embracing his 'grandchildren' and bidding everyone goodnight.

The twins didn't move yet, both still watching Nat. "Oi," their father said, "She'll be here in the mornin' I'll let ya know when she wakes though." The promise seemed to relax the two and they had begun to make their way out when Bunny called their names. "You two did good patrolling ta'day. M'proud of ya." The siblings smiled brightly at each other as they left the room. It was down to four when Tooth asked if she could rest in her room here. Jack, unable to say no to his queen, picked her up bridal style and carried her off. On his way out he nudged a window open, letting the wind swirl in and embrace their youngest sibling.

"Hey easy now you," Bunny murmured with a shiver, "I don' wanna freeze tonight." The wind complied and settled, blowing more gently around the couple. Bringing the blankets up the pooka shifted into a more comfortable position, and with his mate safe in his arms he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~Hours Later~Just Before Dawn~~~~~

Nat woke slowly, groggy and disoriented. The first thing she recognized was furry arms wrapped around her protectively. Stretching a bit she yawned, "Aster?"

Bunny woke from her movement, his eyes widening as he remembered that night's events. "Natty!" He whispered relieved, "How're ya feelin' love?"

"Meh, been better, but I've been worse too." She turned her head enough to find his lips and the two shared a lazy kiss. Breaking apart she asked, "Is everyone ok? Did we figure out why-"

Holding her hands with his paws he interrupted, "They're all fine, Tooth woke up hours ago and North didn't wanna debrief without everyone there." Bunny felt Nat relax against him and after a pause spoke again, "I thought I said you weren't allowed here anymore."

Nat giggled, "Well you ended up in the infirmary after spraining your wrist dealing with those Cherokee trickster spirits a couple centuries back. My turn was due."

She saw her mate roll his eyes at her teasing. "Takin' turns are we? Well that jus' makes it all better then." They laughed softly for a few moments. Once it died down Bunny asked, "What about you? Any idea what's goin' on?"

Nat sombered quickly, "I have an idea, North and I were bouncing thoughts back and forth during patrol, I'm sure he'll explain it in the morning."

Bunny gave a noncommittal hum at her answer, pleased for the moment. He went on, "Ya know… I'm s'pposed ta let the kids know when you woke up."

Sighing, his mate snuggled into his fur and closed her eyes, "Would I be a terrible mother if we held off on that for a bit?"

The pooka smiled and kissed her forehead, settling back into the pillows. "Not at all love, not at all."

**Holy poop that was a long one and took a while to write. I always love a little Nat Bunny fluff at the end. Vnuchka means granddaughter by the way. As always let me know what you think about the chap with one of those lovely reviews. Stay awesome lovelies and I'll see ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Late chapter I know, bad author! Bad bad bad! If I see more reviews maybe I'll be a bit more timely…cough cough, hint. Lol Please show the love, or hate, or whatever, but review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Plan

Later that morning everyone was relieved to find Nat awake and smiling. Though she was still weakened, the Guardian was clearly on the track to healing. After being bombarded by her family with hugs the group made their way to the globe room to debrief the patrol. A chair was brought in for Nat and Tooth to sit on. As always, North began the meeting. "Since our encounter with the recent nightmares the flickering has not ceased. They are now striking closer to public places, with lots of children." Sandy stepped in, explaining in his unique way how he had to double his efforts to protect the children's dreams. "Each team, tell us what you learned."

Bunny started, "Our patrol was pretty useless mate. We hadn't even run into a trace of sand until we heard Tooth bein' attacked."

Jack piped in, "Sandy and I managed to track a few, and we followed them just over a mile. When they noticed us they readied to attack us but then they heard the other nightmare scream in the distance. After that they ignored us and raced toward the sound. It was weird."

"Zephyr and I caught a cloud chasing us. We tried to get to the clearing for a fighting advantage but they got me." Tooth reported, "Next thing I know I'm surrounded in fear." The fairy shuddered, making Jack move and wrap an arm around her. "I know this sounds crazy but, I felt it inside me. Tainting me from the inside out."

Nat spoke up, "It's not crazy Tooth. It was the same thing for me."

"So why did it only attack you guys?" Sophie wondered aloud. "They ignored the three of us, then Jack and Sandy. Why not just kill us an' get us out of the way?"

Zephyr agreed, "She's right. I mean clearly those things are capable of incapacitating us. Why didn't they?"

The group grew quiet then, pondering. North and Nat shared a look before he said, "Because they do not want to kill us." All but Nat looked in confusion as North went on. "Nat and I were speaking of this while patrolling. Why are nightmares weak as they are? Why so wild? So out of control?" He took a breath before continuing. "They always had Pitch as their leader. The nightmares, we think they cannot survive on own. That they need…a host of sorts. To manage them, shape them into the fearsome creatures they used to be. Feeding on fear clearly only does so much. Without a conduit to enhance fear's strength, they will never be as they once were."

"Isn' that a good thing?" Bunny asked, "I mean if this keeps us they'll jus' disappear righ'?"

But North was already shaking his head, "It is not that simple my friend. Nightmares are desperate. They will not give up until they have new host. I believe that is why children were first getting attacked. Not simply a food source, but a search. Obviously no human is capable of containing the power of fear, which is why they turned to us, why Tooth and Nat were attacked. We are stronger, better for job."

"It's why they zoned in on me when I showed up," Nat added. "They recognized me from when they changed me before. It makes me the best candidate, the easiest to change back." She closed her eyes, "The minute they swarmed me I was sure this was their plan. They weren't feeding from my fear, they were taking over my body, turning me back into the nightmare queen I was so many years ago."

The younger three were quiet, realizing how close they were to facing something they had only heard in stories. "So," Neron said, "Why don't we find Pitch and get him to take control of the nightmares again? If we keep 'im on a tight 'nuff leash we should be able ta keep him from doin' any funny business." But the others' expressions were darkening even as he spoke and he knew there was something more. "What?"

"It is not that simple Neron," North said.

"Why not?"

"Because," everyone looked at Nat as she spoke, her face grim. "I destroyed him."

**Oh snap, it just got real heavy up in here! Find out what happens, immediately! Lol don't worry I won't leave ya hanging.**

Neron blinked, "Wait. You _what_? But, but I thought-Ya told us Pitch Black disappeared after that fight and was never seen again!" Both Sophie and Zephyr were equally as shocked at this information.

Nat sighed exasperated, "Yes that's what we told you. Do you think I wanted to share the fact that I practically murdered another legend? It's not exactly something I'm proud of."

"You said practically," Sophie mentioned, "What exactly does that…"

There was another sigh, "I broke him apart until he became dust and had the wind scatter it across the globe. It would take centuries for him to regenerate, leaving the nightmares no one for a long time." Sandy got everyone's attention then, showing a picture of a clock moving forward quickly, as well as a calendar flipping through.

"Sandy's right," Jack said. "A lot of time has passed so Pitch could have gotten back to some form of his old self right? I mean, it's been over six hundred years since you dusted him. Unless, you've been finding him over the years and re-"

"No!" Nat interrupted loudly, before quieting. "I haven't. I could never…not again." Guilt hung heavily in her words as she spoke. "Doing that to Pitch, even though necessary at the time, is my biggest regret. It's the worst thing I have ever done. And something I vowed to never do again."

North nodded solemnly, "You will never have to malyutka. But, is it possible you could find out whether or not he has in fact regenerated?"

She bit her lip, "He, he has. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I just figured we'd deal with him if he became a problem! I was worried you'd make me…"

"Natty no one will eva make you do somethin' you aren't comfortable with." Bunny soothed, "I promise." The statement relaxed the Guardian somewhat so the pooka gently inquired, "Now love, do ya think there's a way you could find 'im? After all ya knew he regenerated."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can. But not in this state, I'm going to need to regain some of my strength first." The group was quiet for a bit, letting the beginnings of this plan sink in.

Tooth spoke up, "Are…are we really going to do this?"

North sighed, "It seems we have no choice. In order to protect the children from being attacked, in order to protect ourselves from being corrupted, there is only one person who can take control of the nightmares. One person who can end this problem…" He paused, looking to all the faces in the room. "We need Pitch Black."

**Whaaaat? She's bringing back Pitch Black? Lol hellz yeah I am. Sorry if this wasn't how ya wanted it to go but I think Pitch is just such a boss villain. And honestly I like writing about him more than new villians (cough cough, Eris, cough). But if it makes you feel better I have a plan for our favorite Nightmare King, and no, it doesn't involve getting blown to smithereens. For the Pitch lovers there will be some more emotional sides later but that's all I'm saying. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update soon. Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again lovelies! Hope you all are well :) I am so sorry for the late late update I am ashamed. I won't make you wait any longer so let's just dive in shall we?**

**ROTG is not mine.**

Chapter Six: Long Time No See

It was a little less than two weeks when Nat was strong enough to locate Pitch, deciding it was best to wait for summer to come and strengthen her. The now blonde Guardian was fully healed, as well as the Tooth Fairy, and after spreading the season over the globe she regrouped with the others at the Pole. As she flew in through a window Sandy asked if she had found their target.

Landing gracefully beside her mate she replied, "Not exactly. I have a general idea, but now that I'm all charged up from bringing summer I think I can narrow it down." Stepping forward to the globe the other Guardians watched Nat raise her hands, two balls of light forming. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she released the beams, which began spreading over the globe. Slowly the light began converging towards Europe until it had narrowed to only one spot. It then brightened before disappearing all together. "Pitch is beneath Venice, hiding in the catacombs."

"And you are sure?" North asked. Nat nodded, the certainty clear in her eyes. "Then to Venice we go. We leave in few minutes."

Jack turned to his son, "Zephyr, your mom and I decided that you'll come too." The fae's eyes lit up but he kept his composure and nodded in thanks.

The twins looked to their parents but Bunny spoke up. "Kids, I don' know…I just don' think"

"Aster," Nat said sternly, placing a hand on his arm. "Baby steps." The pooka took a breath, he could feel the hope radiating from his children. As the Guardian of hope how could he crush theirs? And Bunny knew his mate was right.

"Alrigh'. You two can come." Both breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at each other.

"Enough dilly dally," North said as he stepped on his signature swords. "Let's go get Pitch."

~~~~A Little While Later~~~~

The catacombs were dark and damp, the sound of dripping water and footsteps echoing through the ancient tunnels. Nat was glad the group broke up into teams, she knew that no matter how carefully they walked Pitch would be able to hear them at least a mile away. At least divided they wouldn't lose him in the winding maze beneath the old city above. The pooka beside her was silent as they walked, his paw gripping his boomerang tightly. Eventually, an opening appeared in the gloomy darkness. As they neared it a voice rasped, making both jump. "Come to watch me die have you?" Nat stepped forward, lifting a hand to still her companion behind her, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There before her was the one and only Pitch Black. Only it wasn't. This wasn't the Pitch who had almost corrupted her, nor the all-powerful nightmare king who basked in his own glory. He was slumped against a pile of rubble, likely from a fallen column in what may have been a crypt once. His signature coat was covered in tears and rips, loosely hanging onto his body. Shreds of the fabric dangled here and there revealing a plethora of bruises and scars on his bony frame. His skin was ashy, the usual grey now sickly and pale and tight against his face. The already pronounced cheekbones stuck out more than ever, and the once bright golden eyes were dull and sunken. And his hair, typically slicked back, was flat and messy, falling into his eyes. Pitch looked barely conscious, when he saw Nat enter he couldn't even manage to sneer. Instead it was more like a grimace of pain.

"Natalie Animus…it certainly has been a while." She was surprised to feel relief when she heard a trace of the Legend's old sarcasm, even if his voice cracked from disuse. "Here to finish me off once more?" He broke into a coughing fit then, a dry, body wracking cough that made Nat wince.

When it finally ended she said, "Hello Pitch. And no, I'm not." She glanced around the room and then back to him. "H-how long have you been here?"

He scoffed, or at least attempted to, since it turned into another harsh cough. "How should I know? Haven't exactly been keeping track, there's no point."

"You sound like you actually think you're going to die." Pitch's eyes finally found Nat's, his unfocused gaze could only be described as one that has given up.

He opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he noticed something behind her. "Ah, you didn't come alone. Don't be shy Bunnymund, I don't bite." The pooka stepped into the dim light next to Nat and crossed his arms.

From another tunnel a voice echoed, "Damn Pitch, ya look bloody awful." The boogeyman's face turned into one of confusion, his eyes widening when he saw the Easter Bunny enter the crypt with Jack. More footsteps sounded and soon thanks to the warm glow of the sandman Pitch saw he was surrounded by the Guardians, as well as a few extra members.

His head kept turning from Bunny to Neron, then at Sophie and Zephyr. His confusion only seemed to grow and his eyes blinked unfocused as he began mumbling incoherently. The others looked unsurely at each other when like a switch the confusion turned into anger. "Get out," he hissed. "Now!"

North raised his hands, "Calm yourself Pitch. We are not here to hurt you."

"Lies!" he spat back. "Always lies! Only here to gloat, to hurt." He coughed again, his breathing increasing in panic. "Leave me to die…"

Bunnymund huffed, "Fer Manny's sake Pitch ya ain't gonna die, it's not possible!"

With dead eyes Pitch replied, "Perhaps it is. After all…" he took a shuddering breath, "Belief can be a powerful thing." His words sent a chill through everyone, his voice was so defeated.

"Pitch," Tooth said quietly, "We want to help you."

And just like that the anger returned. "Get it through your skulls. I _don't want_ your help." His words were labored as he spoke. "I am _tired_ of the darkness, _tired_ of being alone, of being feared. I'm tired…" Another cough shook his weakened frame. "Maybe," he now seemed to be speaking more to himself, "maybe if I believe…I'll get to see my family. One more time before I end in hell." The Guardians' eyes widened but he didn't notice. "Maybe I'll just disappear, like I never existed…As long as I can see them, even a moment, it's been so long…" Much to their surprise Pitch began to rise. He was shaky, unsteady, but soon he was standing, his gaze on something that wasn't there. "Let me see them again. So lost, so tired. Please…" His eyes rolled back as he collapsed, but Jack rushed forward and caught the man just in time. As Pitch slipped into unconsciousness he breathed one last word. "Seraphina…"

~~~~~Back at the Pole~~~~~

Pitch was frighteningly still on the infirmary bed, the only reassurance the slight movement of his chest with each rattling breath. The moment everyone returned to Santoff Claussen Bunny headed for the warren, saying he had to see to some early things for Easter. Nat wanted to follow but knew her mate needed some time. A little training to blow off steam and hopefully he'd be in a better mood. Which is the reason she was currently sitting beside the once fearful boogeyman. When North's yetis checked him a few hours ago they said he needed rest and nutrients, and had placed an IV in his arm. Everyone else was either performing their duties or talking in the fireplace room. Nat stared at Pitch, unable to keep the guilt at bay. She couldn't stop thinking it was her fault he was like this, so hurt, so broken. She was the one who did this to him, and even though he was an awful being, who had done awful things, she pitied him.

The dark thoughts continued when a knock startled Nat. Looking up she saw her children standing awkwardly at the door. With a smile she beckoned them in, bringing a finger to her lips to signal for quiet. "Hi," she whispered. "Has your father come back?"

Neron shook his head as they approached. They stood next to their mom, silent for a moment as they stared at Pitch. "So that's him," Sophie murmured.

Nat sighed and nodded, "That's him, Pitch Black. The man who caused the slaughter of your people."

"And we're helpin' him?" Neron asked.

"We have to. He's the only one who can handle the nightmares." Neither child replied. "Listen kids, I would understand if you want to go home. Everyone would. No one can ask you to be a part of this, you have no reason to help Pitch."

Neron looked at her. "And you do? Mum he almost turned you into a nightmare queen."

"And I'm the reason he's like this now. You may not understand, but I have to do this."

They were quiet again. Sophie shared a look with her brother and at his nod spoke. "We're here to the end Mum. Whatever it takes to save everyone."

Nat turned to the twins and gave a small smile, "That was a very Guardian thing to say." They smiled in return and then left the room. Staring at Pitch one more time she thought again of the name he mentioned earlier. Standing she made a silent vow to never let Pitch become like this again. And with that she left the room and joined the others. The first part of the plan was set, now all they could do was hope he was the solution to their problems.

**Again so sorry it's so late. This chapter isn't nearly as intense as I was hoping it to be. I promise to try and be more punctual with updates. Til next time, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy everyone! Hope you had a great Memorial Day weekend! Sorry for another late update I promise to kick myself into gear soon! Quick thing I forgot to mention last time in this story I am not following with the books, Pitch's daughter is not Mother Nature (duh) she died with her mother due to a nightmare attack. Oh and her name is Seraphina, cause I don't like Emily Jane lol. Onto the story!**

**I don't own ROTG**

Chapter 7: Fever Dream

Kozmotis turned at the sound of laughter, a high pitched giggling that was sweet as wind chimes. Running toward him was his pride and joy, his beautiful daughter Seraphina. Her raven hair flowed behind her and her brilliant green eyes shined with happiness. Following at a more relaxed pace was her mother, her beauty incomparable to any in all the known worlds. Her eyes matched the color and joy of their daughter's as she smiled lovingly toward her husband. He smiled back and opened his arms for his daughter, ready to catch her in a tender embrace. Just as she was about to leap for him, his world turned black…

~~~~~Break~~~~

The memory faded from Pitch's mind and with great disappointment found himself to be still alive. Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting as they were attacked by light. Eventually the brightness faded and he could make out his surroundings. When the boogeyman recognized his them he figured he had to be hallucinating. Because there was no possible way in hell he was in Santoff Claussen. His confused thoughts were interrupted by a chirping, looking to his right he saw one of those incessant hummingbirds that belonged to Toothiana. Possibly the same one that jabbed its little beak into his thumb moon knows how long ago, if the one blue eye was anything to go by. "Are you supposed to be my guard?" He asked, "Because that's insulting, even for my current state." The little fairy huffed and rolled her eyes before flying out of the room. Pitch took the chance to try to get out of bed. Exhausted as he was he had no idea what the Guardians had in store for him and he certainly didn't want to stay to find out. Grunting in pain he pushed his hands against the mattress, but his arms shook so badly that they collapsed not even a minute later. It seemed he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Before he could try again Jack Frost entered the room, the fairy on his shoulder. The winter teen saw the older spirit tense all over, so as a sign of good faith he leaned his staff against the wall. "Baby Tooth told us you were awake," he started a tad awkwardly.

Pitch managed to work himself to a sitting position, "If that's the case where is the rest of your happy group?"

Jack shrugged in return, "Figured you wouldn't want to be bombarded by the masses. Nat probably would have insisted to but we finally got her to sleep. And Sandy dared any of us to wake her up."

That got a chuckle out of Pitch, the little man always was a fierce one. "And how long have I been out exactly?"

"About a week," he replied. "At least, this is the first time you're awake and coherent…you are coherent aren't you?"

Pitch coughed, "Yes yes I'm awake and aware." The one cough turned into an all-out fit then, and Jack took the opportunity to grab a glass from a nearby table and fill it with water. Pitch nodded once in gratitude before taking a long gulp. When he spoke again his voice seemed a lot more like himself. "And tell me Frost, how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

He noticed Jack shift uncomfortably before answering, "A few decades shy of 600 years…" The boogeyman's expression gave nothing away when he heard this. A tense silence began to fill the room, so Jack took the opportunity to step forward and press a hand to the ashy forehead.

Pitch of course slapped it away immediately, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Jack chuckled, "Seeing if your fever's gone down. I think it has, but not by much. Kind of hard to tell ya know? Me being colder and all."

The statement was ignored as Pitch's head turned to the window. "600 years…" He murmured. "I've lost 600 years." Any trace of a smile disappeared from Jack's face as he watched an anger emerge in the Legend. "Damn it!" He swore, hurling his half full glass of water across the room, where is smashed against the wall. Jack leapt into action when he saw Pitch fight to get out of bed. Holding the boogeyman down only fueled his thrashing, and Jack immediately noticed that the fever had decided to spike. Sweat started to form on the gray brow so the winter spirit tried to gently cool him down with his powers. Which only seemed to throw Pitch into a full panic. "Get off me get off me get off me!" He shouted, causing Jack to call for help. Thankfully North and Sandy barreled into the room moments later. Gold eyes stared wildly at the newcomers, black hair matted to his forehead.

"Guys we have to knock him out! Sandy do something!" The dreamgiver nodded while North moved and held Pitch down.

"Let me go!" Pitch snarled just as a stream of sand was shot in his face. For a moment he settled, but then his eyes fluttered open and resumed his struggles. "I said release me! I have to save them!" The gold sands began to tint black as Pitch doubled in his efforts, even North was having a hard time keeping the man down. Staring straight at the Guardian of wonder he growled, "I have destroyed a thousand of you nightmares! You will not keep me from them!"

Jack rushed to the sandman, "He's hallucinating, he needs more dreamsand! Enough to put him out and not change to nightmares!" The gold man nodded and created a giant ball, shining brilliantly with the power of dreams.

With one well aimed shot the sands hit Pitch right in the face, and to the relief of everyone he collapsed back onto his bed. Above his head two female figures and one male laughed and danced above his head, the male lifting the smaller one and swinging her around. At that moment Nat and Tooth burst the room.

"What's going on?" Nat asked.

Jack looked at them, "Pitch woke up, but wasn't very happy to be here. His fever spiked, he started to hallucinate, Sandy knocked him out." He sighed, placing a hand on the forehead once more and sending a wave of cold to ease the fever. The action seemed to help and Pitch relaxed into the pillows. "This is just a guess, but I don't think he's ready to face the rouge nightmares."

"Well he better soon," a voice said, startling them. Turning everyone saw Bunny leaning on the doorframe, a firm frown in place. "Cause we've been running ourselves ta the ground keepin' this nightmare thing under control. He needs ta get ready and fast or I say we quit wastin' our time with him and throw him back inta the hole we found him in." And before anyone could reply he turned and left.

Nat sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She was about to follow her mate to try and talk to him when she noticed Sandy staring intently at the dream Pitch was having. Sadness filled the Guardian's expression, and Nat wanted to ask him about it but Jack spoke first. "What did he mean he's destroyed nightmares before? He's the boogeyman, the _king _of nightmares."

"Maybe was just fever dream?" North suggested.

Tooth agreed, Jack nodded at the possibility, but Sandy still didn't add to the conversation. The man seemed lost in his thoughts, his gaze still on the dream playing out before him. "Sandy," Nat began, "Do you know something you're not telling us?" The question grabbed the attention of the other three, and all watched the gold head snap up in their direction. He looked almost nervous but instead of answering made a clock above his head, saying it was time to go and spread dreams. Hitting Pitch with one more wave of sand he flew out the window and was gone.

"Well that was…un-Sandy-like," Jack said.

Everyone agreed and Nat said, "I'm going to try talk to Bunny. Someone needs to stay with him in case he gets violent again."

The room was quiet, no one really wanting to volunteer, until Jack sighed. "Alright, I'll play babysitter. Just, get back quickly?" Nat nodded with a smile, kissing her brother's cheek in gratitude. With a promise to be back soon she went left the infirmary to find her husband. After a quick sweep she decided to try the Warren. Snagging one of North's snow globes she whispered her home and created the portal. Moments later she was surrounded by the warmth and bright colors. She definitely sensed Bunny here, and as she started walking Neron and Sophie bounded toward her. Reaching their mother the two stood up, each with a grim look on their faces.

"You haven't happened to see your father have you?" she asked.

The twins shared a look and Sophie replied, "He's currently destroying the training field. We're gonna need to make new dummies."

Nat nodded knowingly, "Right…Why don't you two go to the workshop, or see if Zephyr needs help collecting teeth tonight? I'll handle your dad."

"Any change with Pitch?" Neron asked.

"He woke up, but became violent so is once again unconscious."

"Teeth collecting it is then," her son said. Nat chuckled, hugging them before they left.

"Have fun," she called after them, "And look out for the rouges!" She then headed to the training clearing, and even though she had been warned she couldn't help but look surprised at the damage her mate had caused. And was still causing apparently. She watched him move gracefully across the field, a deadly force with even deadlier precision. Nat approached the field, sure that Aster knew she was there, but he ignored her. Spinning the pooka brought his paw down to vanquish an invisible enemy, but was surprised that his blow was blocked. Opening his eyes he saw Nat, her arm up and holding his own. "Thought you could use a partner." Bunnymund looked at her for a moment before swinging his other arm, beginning the spar. Husband and wife twirled around the clearing, a vicious dance between the Guardians. Neither knew how long they fought for but eventually the blows began to slow. And soon after the two stood toe to toe, inches apart. Both breathed heavily, sweat glistened over Nat's skin, and Bunny rested his forehead on hers with a defeated sigh.

Nat brought a comforting hand to his cheek, running her fingers through the silky fur. "How're you doing?"

With closed eyes he replied, "The monster tha' killed all I cared about is now resting at the pole under our protection. When every bone in mah body is tellin' me ta kill the bastard." Nat didn't reply, instead continuing to pet his fur. "Where are the twins?"

"Out collecting teeth with Zephyr," she murmured in response.

She felt him stiffen, "What? They're out there? At _night_? No way, they need ta-"

"Shh," she hushed him. "Aster they're fine. Right now it's just you and me." Nat played with his chest fur until she felt him relax. "I know you're not ok with this, but it's the only way. Please understand."

"Oh I understand," he replied angrily, "But I hate it anyhow."

She kissed him briefly, "I know, and I love you for supporting it anyhow." A comfortable silence grew, the mates simply taking a moment to hold each other again. After a bit Nat murmured, "We think Sandy's hiding something about Pitch."

The statement drew Bunny back to look in her eyes, "What?"

"Mhmm," she answered, "Something about the family he mentioned last week probably."

The pooka growled, "Tha' bastard never had a family. No man who did would eva' cause the kind of pain he's caused others. He lied cause he probably thought we were gonna kill him, and used the pity card to stop it."

"But we aren't going to kill him Aster. I know the pain he's caused you but he has to be alive to control the nightmares."

"I know Natty. I may not like it, but I'll be damned if anyone I loved became the nightmare ruler."

Nat smiled at him, "That sounds more like the fierce Guardian I married." The remark got a smile from the rabbit. Taking his paw she began to lead him to their cottage. "Now come on, the kids are gone for the night. Let's forget about Pitch, at least for a little while."

With a less than innocent smirk Bunny easily hoisted Nat over his shoulder, making her squeal in surprise. "Sounds like a plan ta me love. And I know just the way to forget about him."

"Aster!" Her answering giggle made the pooka's spirits lift, and for the millionth time he thanked the moon for giving him this wonderful creature to love. To be honest he didn't know what he's do without her. Picking up the pace the couple headed home, where they let themselves forget their troubles, at least for a night.

**Another not so great chapter I know. Sorry again for the ridiculously late update I had the worst case of writers block. There should be some action next chapter hopefully, thank you readers for being so patient with me! You all get cookies! (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no excuse. Other than writer's block and laziness.**

Chapter Eight: Truth Time

Sandy returned to the Pole as the dawn's first lights streaked over the frozen tundra. Holding his breath he entered the workshop, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he found the Guardians sleeping. Silently the dreamgiver floated to the infirmary and landed beside the sole occupant. Pitch was still asleep, and Sandy took a moment to stare at his once companion. The boogeyman's condition had definitely improved since his arrival, but after yesterday evening's hallucination the sandman wondered if Pitch would ever be the same.

"You know for a mute you always had the loudest stare," Pitch murmured opening his eyes. Sandy leapt into the air in surprise, causing the other to chuckle, "Seems like I still got it." The golden Guardian shook his head in amusement and asked how he was feeling. With a grunt Pitch managed to lift himself to a sitting position. "I'd say better than yesterday considering I can move. Looks like what I really needed was rest. And thank you…" he paused awkwardly, "for the dream." Sandy nodded in reply. He then shifted the sands over his head, explaining how the others were suspicious of how much the little man knew. Pitch stiffened briefly before slumping his shoulders with a sigh. "I suppose they were bound to find out eventually. How much did you tell the lot?"

Sandy answered by forming a big X above his head as well as pointing to Pitch. The message was clear 'It's not my place to tell them.' The boogeyman wasn't entirely surprised, he knew how much Sandy honored people's privacy. "Well if I am to share my sob story to your peers, tell me one thing. Why am I really here?"

"Because we need your help." Both heads turned to the door to find the five other Guardians. "Sandy," North continued, "May we speak with you?"

"Do not harass the little man North," Pitch said. Bunny's eyes narrowed as he watched the Legend slowly swing to the side of the bed. The recovering Legend gripped his head as a wave of dizziness took over him. "I-I will tell you all you wish to know. But first, I need to feed."

Tooth spoke up, "We can have one of the yetis' prepare anything you'd like for you-"

"Not food Toothiana," he replied exasperated, "_fear_. I need to regain my strength." The room slipped into an awkward silence. After a minute Nat stepped forward.

"Feed from me."

All eyes widened at her quiet volunteering, none more than the pooka. "Natty no!" he exclaimed, "Ya don't have ta do this!"

Nat smiled at her mate's worry. Squeezing his paw briefly she said, "I'll be fine." She then looked to the others, "We'll be out in a few minutes." It was a clear cue for them to leave, so after a moment's hesitation the Guardians slowly filed out of the room, Sandy gently leading a reluctant Bunny out.

When the door closed Nat approached the bedside. "Let's do this."

~~~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~~

Bunnymund paced back and forth in the sitting room they were gathered in. Surprisingly not a single scream was heard by anyone. Bunny's trained ears perked the moment he heard footsteps heading their way. A few seconds later his mate and Pitch entered the room. Nat was pale as she went straight into Bunny's embrace. He held her tightly while everyone heard her whisper, "Are the children alright?"

He nuzzled her hair soothingly, "Fine love, still sleepin' after their night of teeth collectin." She nodded, letting the scent of her pooka fill her senses before stepping back. Looking at Pitch they noticed he looked considerably better. His usual grey color had returned and he walked in the room with no help. Though soon entering he found a chair and sat down, running a tired hand through his still messy hair. Since his coat and shirt were pretty much ruined, the boogeyman now wore a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"So," the Legend began, "you all wish to hear my sob story hmm?" His sarcasm was clear, but everyone could still see an old pain in his eyes. "What do you wish to know?"

"You said something about killing nightmares?" Jack said, "And a family. You…you also mentioned a name…Seraphina?"

At that word the boogeyman's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Fresh grief pooled in those gold depths, and he had to swallow before speaking again, his voice more strained then before. "Right. Well then I guess the easiest thing to do is to start at the beginning. Sanderson, if you'd be willing to assist in providing an illustration?"

Seeming completely at ease with the man who temporarily killed him so long ago Sandy floated forward, shooting one last questioning look at his counterpart, silently asking if he was sure. At Pitch's nod the golden man sent the thinnest thread of dream sand to Pitch. From there a piece connected to Tooth, then to Jack, until all six Guardians were connected in the web of sand. It did not put them to sleep, yet no one could keep their eyes open. They balanced on the fine line of conscious and subconscious, and as Pitch began to speak, pictures bloomed in their heads.

"Much to contrary belief, I was not always the monster you have come to know as the boogeyman. I was Kozmotis Pitchner, general of the golden armies sworn to the allegiance of the Tsar and Tsarina Lunar, the very parents of the one you know as Manny." Through the Guardians shock they saw a man, no grey on his skin whatsoever, donned in what was obviously a military uniform. He was handsome, strong, and so obviously sure of himself. Pitch's voice echoed through their minds once more. "My orders were simple, destroy the nightmare men that plagued the galaxies. And I, along with my men, did just that." Sounds of battle broke out and everyone saw the general fly into action, swinging his sword with deadly accuracy. They also saw what they assumed were nightmare men. Horrifying creatures made of black sand, rows of pointy teeth snarling at them. They reminded the Guardians of the rouges, only much more ferocious. "It was a dangerous job, but one I was proud to do none the less. For you see, I had something of my own worth protecting."

The scene changed to a more peaceful one, a grand home full of light. Kozmotis entered the room and down the hall they heard a child cry out in joy, "Papa!" Laughter followed and soon a child no older than eight came running into the room. Her raven hair spilled out behind her and vibrant green eyes were filled with happiness. With a laugh and smile of his own the general caught the child as she jumped toward him, spinning her around in a tight embrace. At a more calmed pace a woman entered with green eyes that matched the girl's, her silver dress trailing a little behind her. Moving the child to his hip Kozmotis reached his arm out as she approached, wrapping it around her waist and drawing her close for a passionate kiss.

"Is that..?" Jack's voice asked.

"My family," Pitch replied, his voice full of sorrow. "My wife, my greatest love. And that is our precious daughter…Seraphina." So much pain resonated in his words, everyone felt like their own hearts were breaking.

After a silence watching the scene Nat gathered the courage to ask what everyone else was thinking. "What happened to them?"

Once more the scene changed, the house was darker, and an air of dread filled their minds. "It was a trap. We had word of an attack of nightmare men coming for a nearby constellation…We were wrong." A panicked Kozmotis burst into his home, running down the hall in desperation. "They wanted to weaken me," Pitch continued. "By attacking the only things I held dear." The general entered another room, freezing at the sight the greeted him. A broken sound of disbelief escaped the man and the Guardians all wanted to hide from the image but simply could not. On the floor was Lady Pitchner, the blood covering parts of her gown glittered crimson in the moonlight. Even in death she was reaching to the young Seraphina, trying to protect her daughter. The child, once an angel of innocence and joy, was now an empty shell of the vibrant spirit that once was. She lay lifeless as her mother, her own blood staining what seemed to be her nightdress and pooling around her. Kozmotis snapped out of his shock and rushed to them, landing hard on his knees. He dragged his wife into his arms first, shaking her as he began to sob and beg for her to wake. Still holding to her he reached for his daughter, brushing the matted hair from her face as he searched for any sign of life. Seeing none he clutched the bloodied bodies to his chest, not caring about the stains forming on his own uniform.

Something shimmered and caught the general's attention and he noticed a chain dangling from the fist of his child. Gently he pried the little hand open, revealing a gold locket. Fresh tears overtook him as he opened it, finding the picture of the three of them together. "I gave that to my Sera on her last birthday," Pitch's voice said quietly. They watched as Kozmotis released a howl of pure anguish, the sound piercing them each in their own hearts. Sobs of grief shook the man as the scene faded to black. "After their murder I was broken, with no point of living. But soon after the Tsar was searching for someone to guard the prison where we held all the nightmares we captured. I volunteered, there was nothing for me at my home any longer." A large stone door appeared, and standing guard was a tired and haggard looking Kozmotis. "They whispered to me. Every day trying to convince me to open the door, even a little. For months I held firm to my post, until one day they used my weakness against me.

"_Papa!_" A young voice echoed behind the door. His entire body jerked at the voice, listening carefully. "_Kozmotis!_" A different voice said. Pitchner turned, looking at the door, his eyes in disbelief. But then he shook his head, reminding himself it was only another trick.

"It sounded so real," Pitch said, "The nightmares wouldn't stop." Again Seraphina's voice echoed, "_Papa please! Help us Papa!_" Tears welled in his eyes and the Guardians could see his resolve waning. They all silently hoped that he'd fight it, that he'd resist the cruel temptation. "Finally I could take no more, I was convinced that somehow, my family was in that cell, at the mercy of thousands of nightmares." Everyone watched Kozmotis break, and without another thought he unlocked the door and yanked it open. His screams began instantly as the nightmares swarmed him, filling him from the inside out. Glimpses through the sand showed him changing, his skin turning grey. The cloud surrounded him for a few minutes, until the screaming finally stopped. The cloud dispersed, and rising from the ground came showed a figure who all watching the scene were familiar with.

"On that day Kozmotis Pitchner was no more." Pitch's voice spoke, "On that day I became Pitch Black." The new boogeyman opened his golden eyes. They held no pain, no emotion at all, and as the image began to fade an evil grin spread across his face as he began to laugh, a sound that remained as the rest went to black.

Everyone's eyes opened and they were back in the workshop. Chills still travelled down their spine at the last image echoed in their heads. Tooth and Nat were weeping quietly, even North and Jack had tears in their eyes. All Bunnymund could do was stare at the Legend, unsure how to process what he had just learned. Moving his hand to his pocket he pulled out a chain, a gold locket attached to it. Opening it he gazed sadly at the picture within, his own tear sliding down his cheek. "Now you know," he murmured, "Even the terrible boogeyman was a man once." Closing the locket he placed the chain over his head, tucking the locket under his shirt. Sandy moved toward him and gave a sympathetic pat on the knee, causing the taller one to smile ever so slightly at the gesture.

For a while there was only silence, eventually they all heard the pooka take a deep breath. "You knew," he said lowly. For a minute Pitch just looked confused but then Bunny continued. "You _knew _the pain of losing the ones you loved…and you still decided to inflict that pain on others?" Nat saw where this was quickly going so she placed a hand on his shoulder. It was shaken off and he pointed and accusatory digit at the Legend. "How could you _do _that?!"

Pitch's posture slumped some before he replied. "Because I'm the boogeyman. Back then I was at the control of the nightmares, a simply host to strengthen them when they fed. I was easily influenced by their demands, their whispers probing through my mind. It was centuries before I managed to be more controlled."

"But it was still you at the lead, influenced or not, it was _you _who caused the dark ages, _you _who almost took away our believers, _you_ who caused the slaughter of my people!" Bunny was panting by the end of his remarks. With a final huff he said, "I don' know how you all can be so ok with him here! After all he's done ta us, 'specially ta Sandy and Natty, but I can't take it anymore. I'd rather throw him back ta the hole we found 'im in and watch him rot than ask fer his help." And with that the pooka stomped out of the room.

Nat stepped forward, about to go after her mate, but after thinking about it she stopped. Releasing a heavy sigh she rubbed a hand over her face, her expression helpless. "I swear we've just been going round and round recently with this."

North stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Bunnymund is one for grudges malyutka. His temper and his emotions get the best of him, especially when the subject is so close to his heart." He turned her to face him, "You have healed him in ways none of us could, but there will always be a part of him that mourns his people. When he remembers this is the only way to protect the children, he will come back."

Nat gave a grateful smile to jolly man, "Thanks North." She turned to Pitch, "As rude as it was I won't apologize for his behavior."

Pitch waved a hand dismissively, "What he did was just. To be honest I'm surprised he didn't try to punch me. Now, what exactly is this problem you all keep mentioning? You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Quickly the remaining five Guardians filled Pitch in on the rogue nightmare problem. He listened silently, a small frown on his lips the whole time. When they were finished he said, "And you want me to take back the nightmares."

Though it wasn't a question Tooth answered anyway. "Yes. You're the only one who can do this Pitch, the children are in danger. None of us were meant to be nightmare hosts."

"Well neither was I, in case that wasn't obvious!" He replied bitterly. The fairy shrank with guilt and the sandman shot Pitch a glare.

Jack spoke carefully, "But it did happen to you Pitch, though under terrible circumstances, you became the nightmare king. We all have our parts in the Legend world, this happens to be yours."

Pitch sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "And if I did do this? What then? Am I to be locked up and hated for the rest of my pathetic eternity?"

"No," Nat answered, "But we would keep you from getting too out of line. The world needs balance, and we would work together to maintain it. Fear can coincide with courage, and dreams and memories and wonder and joy…and maybe even with hope. But not unless you're willing to try."

Pitch was quiet, his gaze fixed on Nat. "Why are you trying so hard for this to work?"

"Asides from the fact I want to protect the children? Because I took away centuries from you. You didn't choose to be the boogeyman, just like none of us chose to be who we are now. You shouldn't be punished for being who you are."

The others nodded in agreement and Pitch looked to all of them. Finally after a tense, thoughtful minute he said, "Alright. I'll help you."

**There it is dear lord I am so so sorry about the hiatus. Please review if you want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with a timelier update! My first class of the year was cancelled so I thought what better time to dive right into chapter nine! To be honest I had hoped to be finished before school started (so sorry about that last wait btw) but no matter. Better late than never right? **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

Chapter Nine: Truce

"Alright, I'll help you." Zephyr's eyes widened from his spot high in the rafters, and with the stealth from centuries of sneaking into children's rooms to collect teeth the fae snuck out of the room and flew back to where Neron and Sophie were waiting.

The male pooka spoke first, "Well? What happened in there? You were gone fer a while mate." Quickly the frost fae summarized the meeting, including the grim scenes he saw play out above their family's heads in dreamsand.

The twins both had expressions of grief. "I-I never knew that Pitch ever had a family," Sophie murmured.

"You aren't the only one. Your dad is a full scale blizzard of pissed off right now by the way. So I'd avoid him for a good few hours _at least_ if I were you."

"Da's temper's gonna be the death of 'im," Sophie muttered exasperated. "He does realize this is our best and only option right?" The boys shrugged. "Zephyr did the others make any plans yet?"

He shook his head, "No I left to fill you two in right after I heard Pitch say he'd help us."

"Then I think the best thing we can do is come up with some sort of plan and present it to the others, ya know, ta show our matureness. Obviously we won't say we listened in on everythin, but that _if _Pitch agreed to help we'd-"

"You do know eavesdropping can put you on naughty list da?" North's voice said right behind the three. Zephyr let out a less than manly yelp, Neron jumped over a foot in the air in surprise, and Sophie spun around with a startled shout of "Bloody buggering fuck!"

"Sophie!" Nat exclaimed at her daughter's language, her expression not pleased at all.

From behind the others the human hybrid heard a quiet chuckle. She caught sight of Pitch with them, a hint of amusement in his eyes, and a blush dusted her cheeks. "Sorry Mum, but crikey North you can't just sneak up on us like that!"

The older Guardian laughed a bit, "I am Santa Claus, it is my job. Besides, did Zephyr not just do some sneaking too?"

The fae lowered his head in shame, his parents' disapproving gaze heating his cheeks. "Not cool bud." Jack said before walking out of the room.

"That conversation may not have been for your ears," Tooth scolded all three of them. "Especially something so private and personal."

Pitch spoke up, much to the others' surprise. "Do not be too hard on them Toothiana. I am not offended that they know about my past. Besides, it isn't like I haven't done my fair share of spying on you people." The Guardians looked at him, "Oh don't look so shocked, for moon's sake I am the _boogeyman _after all. Sneaking in the shadows is practically the definition of my job."

There was a bit of an awkward pause then, but before anyone could really comment Zephyr asked, "Where did Dad go?"

Sandy made a picture of a pooka above his head. "Your father's going to try to calm Bunny down," Tooth translated. "Hopefully they'll be joining us soon."

"But until then, let us grab some food!" North said happily, "I know I was not only one to skip breakfast. So come! We can strategize over lunch!"

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Bunnymund breathed deeply, focusing on clearing his mind of all thoughts. He was a pooka, a master of battle as well as mediation. Using all the skills he knew he remained still, releasing all his negative emotions, until he was empty. Just as he was reaching a sense of tranquility the door to his room opened, and a burst of cold entered with it.

"Go. Away. Frostbite." The command was ignored of course and his ears easily picked up the sound of bare feet hitting the floor, stopping when they were directly in front of him. Bunny still refused to open his eyes though and instead took another deep breath.

Jack set his staff aside and sat in front of his friend, "Relax kangaroo, just keeping you company while you cool down." To Bunny's surprise it actually got quiet again, so he continued his meditation. He was starting to relax again when he heard a sigh. Ignoring the sound he focused on his breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in- another sigh. This one also had the sound of a body shifting. Once again it was ignored, but of course it only took a few more seconds before Jack exploded, "Ok this is _so_ boring!"

Bunny finally opened his eyes and snapped angrily, "No one's askin' ya ta stick around Frost! Go join the others!"

The young winter spirit didn't leave though, instead he just got up and started walking around. Swinging his staff behind his shoulders he asked, "You know you can't just hide in here forever right Bunny?"

"Oi I ain't hidin' ya show pony. I'm tryin' not ta go back and beat that monster to a bloody pulp. And _you _are not helping!" The pooka stood up then, walked over to the bed and punched a pillow. The helpless object bent in half at the force but thankfully didn't break open and explode feathers everywhere.

Jack stared at the rabbit before speaking, "You asked why we're so ok with him being here." Bunny lifted his gaze from the pillow to look at him. "I don't know the others' reason, but mine is simple. He's a lot like me."

"No!" Bunny practically shouted. He grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Don't you dare say that Jack, you are _nothing _like him! Yer good, and kind and ya may be a bugger sometimes but yer heart is always in the right place!"

Jack smiled at the kind words, "Well I appreciate that cottontail. But think about it, what did Pitch and I have in common for so long?" When Bunny didn't answer he continued, "We were both alone." Two ears pressed down against his skull in guilt but Jack didn't stop. "The way I see it, that first time I fought Pitch, all he really wanted was to be believed in. I mean come on he actually told us that to our faces! Sure he went about it terribly, and back then I hated him for what he did to Sandy, but after some time I realized he and I were in the same boat. For three hundred years that was all I had wanted. To be seen, to be heard, to have someone, _anyone_-" He paused, taking a breath. "And when he took Nat, what was the reason? To have someone beside him, a companion. I tried my fair share of everything to get someone's attention," he released a dry chuckle, "Random freezes, snowfalls in hot places, even causing a certain blizzard in 1968." Bunny's head snapped in his direction, "What you think that was just for fun?" Jack wore a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Sometimes I still think I'm gonna wake up by my pond, and that all this was a dream."

Bunny wanted to hug the eternal teen. Sometimes he forgot what he had gone through in the beginning. It was hard to remember since he always seemed so happy. "Anyways," Jack said, "Over the years I couldn't help but think, 'What if that night I came out of the lake like him. What if instead of ice I controlled nightmare sand? Would you guys have still taken me into your group?' Pitch was given a crap hand of cards Bunny. That's not his fault. Now I'm not saying that excuses everything he's done but…I get where he's coming from. I can relate. To be honest I'm surprised he lasted this long without anyone, now knowing about his past…it's amazing he didn't…you know."

Bunny did know, and while he hated to admit it, he and Pitch had something in common. They both lost everything they'd ever held dear. He looked back at Jack and thought about what he said. What if Jack _had _become a nightmare instead. Jack, the goofball he saw as a brother and trusted with his life, would he have accepted him if things had been different. Feeling his shoulders slump he knew the answer. He would have kicked the boy's rear to kingdom come and back again. With a sigh he pulled him by the shoulder for a quick hug. "Damn mate," he muttered, "Can't let a guy be mad huh? Just gotta go and put reason inta my head."

Jack chuckled genuinely and returned the embrace, "Well yeah. You're already a sourpuss all the time, don't need you being any worse." Bunny rolled his eyes and cuffed him gently on the back of his head. "So, you think you can be in the same room as Pitch? Or do you need another few minutes?"

Heaving a sigh Bunny ran a paw over his ears, "I guess I probably should…"

Jack got behind the pooka and started pushing him toward the door, "Oh come on! I think everyone's in the dining room already eating lunch. And I'm _starving_! So let's go!"

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'd 'ave lunch with Pitch Black."

~~~~Minutes Later~~~~

The rest of the group was eating their food, casual conversation being thrown in between bites. It was still a little awkward, but Pitch remained quiet for the most part, unless when someone spoke directly to him. It was usually Nat trying to get him to engage with them but whenever she asked him something he would only give a short reply before lapsing into silence once more. Jack and Bunny entered the room and all activity stopped. The pooka's gaze went straight to the boogeyman, and no one missed how his body seemed to tense. With some effort Pitch rose from his seat, keeping a hand on the armrest for support. For a moment it seemed as if no one was breathing, just waiting to see how events would play out.

Rolling his shoulders back Bunny walked over to Pitch, whose face was a mask of no emotion. Finally he said quietly, "I don't think I could ever forgive you for what you've done ta me. But," Pitch's eyes widened slightly at the word, "if you really are going to help us, than I can put my own feelings aside for the greater good." He held out his paw, "Truce?"

Pitch stared incredulously at Bunny's paw, then back at his face. "I never expected you to forgive me in the first place. For what it's worth, though I'm sure it's little, I am truly sorry for the agony I caused you." He then grabbed the outstretched paw and shook it before releasing and sitting back down.

Bunny nodded once, "Don't think that I won't still keep my eye on you though." He then moved and sat down in the empty chair by Nat. She put a comforting hand on his leg and gave him a proud smile. He gave her a slight smile, glad to have his mate beside him. "So, do we 'ave a plan or does he just have ta go suck up nightmares or somethin?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I don't know how you ever came to conclusion that I am some sort of vacuum cleaner Bunnymund, but I can assure you that is not the case." Bunny narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm but wisely chose not to speak. "Honestly, this will be much more difficult than you all probably expected. Because even though the nightmares are struggling without my help, they will struggle and fight against me."

"I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain Natalie. For the most part, I had gained a great semblance of control over my nightmares, it was how I was able to form them into the creatures you are familiar with, and learn how to turn dreams into nightmares. But, fear is a wild thing, it does not wish to be controlled. It's why they have been attacking you rather than just rejoining with me. Your minds are easier to taint. With a new host, they would be strong again and also at the head of the ship. They would make the calls, and you would be all but helpless to do anything but obey."

Tooth looked thoughtful, "That…actually makes sense. So, what do we do?"

Pitch brought a hand to his chin, remaining quiet for a moment. "I do not believe I could take them all at once, they would overwhelm me. But maybe if I take on a few at a time…I could perhaps get them under my control that way."

"But they travel in large packs," Jack supplied. Pitch gave the teen a look, waiting for comprehension to dawn on him. "Ohh, we'd distract the others."

The dark Legend sighed, "Nothing gets by you does it Frost? But yes, that would be the plan."

North leaned back in his chair, "Seems very risky, but it is only plan we have. I'm in!" Others chimed in their agreements, but before the three youngest could voice their desire to participate Pitch spoke again.

"Before we do anything, I will need to gain my strengths. And not to be rude but…" The boogeyman looked genuinely uncomfortable, "Guardian fear works the quickest." Another awkward pause fell over the table.

Bunny spoke up, clearly unhappy. "Ya just fed from Natty this morning!"

Pitch's gaze went to the table, "I know, but I did not take much. Plus it's not as if one meal will replenish centuries' worth of starvation. If you'd prefer I probably have enough strength to find a village and-"

"No," Jack interrupted, standing up from his seat. "We don't have time the rogues are getting bolder by the day, it's starting to affect the believers. And like you said, our fear will power boost you the most. Take mine." Jack was surprisingly stoic while he spoke, and Zephyr, along with most of the others, couldn't help but feel some sense of pride at how responsible the Guardian was acting. It wasn't often he changed from his fun and carefree demeanor. But now the sense of duty was clear on his face.

"Jack," Tooth murmured hesitantly, putting a dainty hand on his arm. The winter spirit turned and looked down at his wife, giving her a soft reassuring smile before kissing her briefly on the lips.

The boogeyman cleared his throat. "Frost," he said, "Are you certain you want to do this? You and I both know your fears better than anyone here, as well as the trauma that entwines with them. Do you really want to relive that?"

For the first time the responsible adult façade broke and Jack ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It's been over six hundred years Pitch," he answered quietly. "I've gotten over the worst of it. I can handle a walk down memory lane. If anything the fear should be even more potent and helpful to you."

The ex-general nodded. "Very well," he turned to the others, "We will leave after the sun goes down. It will give Jack time to recover a bit as well as you all time to prepare and find where the creatures are."

"But won't that make the nightmares stronger?" North asked worriedly, "We did not exactly have a good run in with them last time we went at night."

Pitch replied, "Yes they will be stronger at night, but so will I. I still won't be at my best so I'll need every advantage I have." The Russian nodded, his words made sense. The other Legend rose shakily, pausing to close his eyes and control his still present weakness. "Come Jack, let's move to somewhere more private."

Jack rolled his shoulders and steeled his expression, hiding the nervousness he felt. Quietly the others began to leave the room, going to their homes to prepare for the inevitable battle. He waited until Tooth and Zephyr left, each giving the winter spirit a hug as they departed, before following Pitch. Just before he left the room he turned around, his eyes going to the only remaining Legend left. "North," he said quietly to his father figure, "Will you come with me? I-I'm gonna want to see a familiar face when I wake up."

North's eyes widened slightly at the boy's quiet request but did not hesitate to walk toward the teen, his own heart breaking at the innocence in those dark blue eyes. He was honored to be asked to be present for such a vulnerable moment for the child. "Of course my boy," North answered with a gentle smile. Putting a large arm reassuringly around frail shoulders he began guiding him to where Pitch was waiting in the hall, guilt shining in his own gold eyes. "There's nowhere else I'd wish to be."

**So I figured I'd toss in some Papa North and Jack fluff there at the end, haven't seen that in a while. Probably will be there at the beginning of next chapter also, if I decide to show Jack's nightmare (thinking I probably will). Anywho, leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back with an update. Did you miss me? Lol I don't really have anything to say other than sorry once again so let's just dive right in! And don't forget to leave a review! I've only gotten one review this whole time :( so sad.**

**I don't own ROTG**

Chapter 10: A House Divided

"_Jack!" The girl's voice was the last thing the boy heard before falling through the ice. Instantly it felt like thousands of knives were slicing through him, the cold was so severe. The air rushed right out of him, but for a moment Jack remembered, this was the part where the moon would pull him out, give him a second chance at life. But Jack continued to sink, moving deeper into the dark abyss. That's when he began to panic. No one was pulling him out, he was going to die. The teen struggled and fought but his body felt like lead. His lungs burned for air but still he screamed into the murky water, begging for someone to save him…Darkness surrounded him and he heard the voices of his family around him._

"_Jack Frost makes a mess whereva' he goes…"_

"_He is at top of the naughty list…"_

"_Winter only kills, he will never be a Guardian…"_

"_We'd be better off if he never came back at all…" _

"_He deserves to be alone…" The voices echoed louder, each comment more hurtful than the last, until he couldn't even tell who was saying what anymore. But the messages were the same, he should have stayed dead, no one cared about him, he'd be forever alone. Jack struggled in the darkness, crying out, trying to block out the voices. But they went on taunting him cruelly, ignoring his pleas for silence. A distant voice broke through the hated words, this one sounding concerned as it called his name. "Jack…Jack!"_

Jack lurched upright in the bed, gasping for air as he did so. North was startled backwards, "It is alright Jack! It's me!" The Russian tried to put a hand on the teen's shoulder but it flinched away before he could. "Jack…" he spoke quietly. "You are safe here."

Jack blinked a couple times, unshed tears in his eyes as he finally looked up to the wondrous blue gaze of his father figure. "N-North?"

The older man nodded, smiling gently. To his pleasure his second attempt of a comforting touch caused no wincing. "Dah. You are safe my boy," the words were soothing, and after a slight hesitation North added, "You are not alone." There was a quick intake of air, and then Jack was leaning into the Guardian, turning his head into the coat that always smelled like cookies and ice. North said nothing, only bringing his large arms around the small frame. After a minute or two Jack took a deep breath and moved away, a small smile back on his face and his eyes full of gratitude.

He turned and saw Pitch standing awkwardly still, "Did that help?" he asked, even though the answer was clear. Pitch was standing on his own easily, no hints of sway at all. His skin was back to normal and he looked rested.

The Legend nodded, "Much, thank you…I'm sorry for any pain-"

Jack raised a hand and gave a tight but reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have volunteered if I couldn't handle it." Pitch looked unsure but he nodded anyway. "How long have I been out?"

"Just over an hour. No one has returned yet." North pulled out a pouch of gold sand, courtesy of Sandy, "Now you need to rest for a while before the battle." Jack hesitated, considering bolting for the briefest of moments, but knew the Russian was right. So with a sigh he laid down and allowed the sand to be sprinkled on him. Moments later the boy was asleep, his dream forming into a snowball fight with a child that looked a lot like the long passed Jaime Bennett. North tucked the blankets around him and rose to leave the room, looking to Pitch he spoke. "Come, we must prepare for tonight."

~~~~~~Hours Later~Sundown~~~~~

The Guardians once more met in the globe room, this time Pitch with the group. His hair, though slightly longer, was slicked back once again save for one piece that seemed to insist to fall with gravity and rest just past his the right side of his forehead, just barely missing his eye. The children were off in the corner, watching with the others while Nat spread her summer light over the globe once more. The golden beams scattered to multiple places, much too close to civilizations than they preferred, but the light eventually shined brightest in southern New Zealand. "Look how far they've spread," Tooth murmured.

"They are getting desperate," Pitch supplied, "And we are running out of time. We all know the plan, we mustn't waist another moment."

Neron stepped forward, gripping his boomerang tightly in his paw. "We want ta come too." Sophie and Zephyr nodded in agreement. Determination was clear on their faces.

The parents all shared looks with one another. And of course before they could speak to the children like adults, like Nat was quietly hoping to, her mate had to open his mouth. "Absalutely not. We've already discussed the matta' and decided that you lot will be guarding home."

Disbelief and shock filled their expressions. "What?!" Sophie exclaimed, "But we've patrolled with ya before!"

"And we were fine then!" Zephyr added.

Jack tried to speak, "You guys have to understand this is different-"

"How?! How is it different!?" Neron interrupted. "Guarding the Warren? The Palace? Tha's a kit's job an' a sorry excuse ta try ta keep us out of the front line!"

"Well with the way yer actin' mate I'd say it's the perfect place fer ya!" Bunny countered. His temper was getting the best of him and everyone knew this could only end badly. "Ya think yer so ready for all this yet ya keep actin' like a stubborn kit throwin' a tantrum when he doesn't get his way! How can we take ya seriously when ya still don' know how ta listen ta orders!"

Sophie and Zephyr tried adding their own says, but they kept getting drowned out by the increasing volume of the male pookas. "Orders?" Neron scoffed, "That's what ya wanna call it? It's house-sittin Da' plain an' simple! And you're really gonna call _me _stubborn? When're ya gonna realize we're just as capable as you lot are! We're ready for this!"

Bringing himself to his full height Bunnymund shouted, "You are far from ready! And ya won't be ready until I say bloody ya are an' not a minute sooner! One patrol proves nothin'! Now shut yer damn gob and do as we tell ya!" The argument was turning into a screaming match, with Sophie and Zephyr still trying to chime in. It was wasting time, and Nat was beyond sick of this. So in her anger she did something she'd never done before, had only seen her husband do when the children were kits. Raising her foot Nat stomped the ground, hard. The effect was instantaneous, the two pooka and even the hybrid winced and shut right up, their ears pressing flat to their heads.

"ENOUGH!" Nat shouted, a wave of heat spread through the room. "I am tired of hearing this argument! And now is definitely not the time for it! You two," she turned to her kids," will listen to your father." Neron opened his mouth to argue but Nat cut him off with another firm stomp, making three sets of shoulders hunch. "For Manny's sake listen to our reasons! Pitch told us that at this state the rouges will do anything to attempt to weaken us, which means the chance of a home attack is possible. The holidays might be far away but it could still weaken us if something happened. North has the yetis to guard the Pole, but the Tooth Palace? The Warren? The baby teeth and stone sentries would not be enough to protect either, which is why we are putting you there. As much as you don't like it, it is strictly for strategic purposes, no matter what you think. Now I cannot tell Zephyr what to do but I know his parents are on the same page as me." A small nod from the two confirmed her point. "So you three will go home and stand guard. If anything happens you will activate the aurora borealis. You will stay there until we come home, or summon you to the workshop. Have I made myself clear?"

Eventually majority of the anger disappeared from Sophie and Zephyr and they nodded in defeat. But Neron was still fuming, and it was a few moments until he grudgingly nodded as well. North quietly handed Zephyr a snowglobe, who after spatting out his destination smashed it to the ground with more force than necessary, left without even a goodbye. Neron tapped a tunnel open and just before he dove in his father said, "And don't you think of doin' somethin' stupid ya understand?" The young buck didn't reply, only growled and dove head first, his sister shifting and following close behind after giving one last glare over her shoulder.

Awkward tension was thick in the room for a few moments. Eventually Jack cleared his throat, "We, we should probably get going."

Nat spoke next, her voice quiet and cold even though a silent rage burned in her eyes. "You guys go to the sleigh. I need a moment with my husband." The others were smart enough not to argue and with a soft 'be quick' from North they exited the room, Jack's question about the stomp thing echoing in the hall. Soon enough the two Guardians were alone.

Bunnymund smiled at Nat, hopelessly unaware of how pissed his mate was, watching her stalk up to him. "Bloody hell that was a mess, thanks fer takin' my side back there love, you-OWW!" He broke off with a yelp, rubbing where Nat had sharply tugged his ear. "Natty?!" He asked bewildered, "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you _dare_ thank me Aster Bunnymund," Nat hissed. "Because what happened back there was not me 'taking your side,' it was me cleaning up your fucking mess _again_!"

"But Nat-"

"No!" She interrupted, "You do not get to talk! Every time our kids try to step up to the plate you shut them down in the worst possible way! You don't even _try_ to explain things calmly you just go straight to being a stubborn loud bossy asshole!" Nat started pacing, her anger boiling over and refusing to keep her still.

"Arsehole?!" Bunny sputtered, "I'm their father, it's mah job-"

"And I am their mother!" Nat spun to face him, "Or did you forget that in all your ranting?" Glaring at him she placed her hands on her hips. "At our mating I promised to stand by your side, to fight with you, not against you. But you have been making it real hard these past couple weeks and I think I can safely say you finally crossed the line. The way you handled our children was inexcusable, in front of our family no less! You practically called them inadequate in every way! And then that last comment to Neron! Don't do something stupid?" Nat threw her hands up in exasperation. "You're practically _asking _him to do that, just so he can try and prove himself to you!" Taking a deep breath she continued, without the yelling. "I am sick of this overprotective bullshit Aster. You need to get it through your head that our children are as grown up as they're going to be. I don't know how pooka culture works or the traditions your tribe had, but is this how they prepared their young for adulthood? By crushing their self-esteem at every chance they could find?"

That last comment struck Bunny at his core, and his entire body seemed to deflate. No, that wasn't how his people raised kits, not at all. The pooka were about encouragement and praise when the young excelled, and kind but firm guidance when needed. He thought back to his own father, sure the buck had been more stubborn than most, but he was always fair. Aster could only imagine what his Da' would think of this, how disappointed he'd be…

"You know what?" Nat went on, her still present anger barely contained beneath the surface of control. "I don't care how they did it, I refuse to let you treat them like that. But we've wasted enough time. Come on," she headed for the door. "The others are waiting for us."

"Natty, wait-" Bunny said, reaching his paw out.

Not even breaking stride Nat snapped over her shoulder, "And you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" And without another word the Guardian of courage left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Bunny stood alone for a moment, collecting his thoughts. After centuries of being mates he had never seen Nat so angry, and with a sigh he figured he deserved every ounce of her rage. His own temper was still churning within him, but now most of the anger was pointed at himself for losing control so quickly (again), for being such a piss poor father recently. Rolling his shoulders back he muttered a frustrated "Bloody buggering fuck," stomping as he exited the empty room, following in the direction of his wife.

**Talk about trouble in paradise. I have had this fight planned out for so long and when I can finally get it to paper I just can't word it the way I want. Oh well, let me know what you think!** **And fun fact about the foot thing, rabbits actually do that to say danger or to show they are really pissed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I am so so so sorry for the hiatus. I never thought it would be that long. But between writers block and school, ugh! Plus it's fall and all my shows are back (Vampire Diaries, Once Upon a Time, Bones, etc.) So yeah, I deserve any hate. One quick thing I forgot to mention at the end of last chapter, the foot stomp thing. Rabbits and bunnies actually do that to warn their young of danger, or to show they are really pissed. **

**A big thanks to Air Wolf 450 for the kind PM! As for your little idea…well you're not too far off on what happens ;D**

**Ok onto the story! I still don't own anything! Damnit!**

Chapter 11: Your Fault

Neron growled under his breath, his paws clenching and unclenching into fists as he paced. The Warren was calm, beautiful, quiet, just like_ any other day_! And for once his usually level headed sister was giving into her anger, cursing enough to make _North _blush, and scowling as she poured her rage onto a training dummy. It was clear neither sibling wanted to be there. All sentries and egglets stayed far away from the pookas, not wanting to be subject to their frustrations. The young buck tried to calm down, really he did! But his father's voice kept echoing in his head. "_And don't you think of doin somethin' stupid_." The more the words repeated the angrier Neron became, until finally his silent fuming boiled over. "This is fuckin' ridiculous," he directed to his sister. "We should be out there with them, dustin' nightmares left an' right."

Taking a calming breath Sophie stepped back from the abused training tool. "As much as I agree with you there's nothin' we can do. We have our orders, no matta' how unfair they are. At least the reasons are sound."

"I bet they just came up with that crap on the spot."

Sophie sighed, "Neron ya know that's not like our parents, 'specially not Mum…She actually believes in us, or at least I thought she did." She added with a huff.

Neron saw how disappointed his twin really looked, and couldn't stop himself from giving her a comforting hug. She accepted it without a word, wrapping her arms around him. When they broke apart a new determination shone in Neron's eyes, one that made Sophie nervous. She watched him walk over to his weapons, her eyes widening when she saw him strapping on his bandolier. "Wha-what are ya doing?"

Flashing a tight smirk her way he replied, "What's it look like?"

"You-You're not seriously goin' are ya?!" Sophie sputtered. Her voice grew more frantic when he didn't reply. "Aster Neron Bunnymund you are not!"

"An' why not Soph?!" He retorted, "Jus' a second ago you were huffin' just as much as I was."

She stared in exasperation, "Well that's bloody different from actually leaving the Warren, from disobeying our direct orders! And what about what Da' said? In case it wasn't obvious brother this is very, very stupid!"

Neron finished adjusting his wrist guards and turned to his sister, "It's only stupid if we get in the way. Mum's told us before she knows we could handle ourselves, and I'm sure Da' knows it too…deep down." Sophie bounded after him to the family armory, watching as he grabbed a few egg bombs. "I'm not gonna force ya ta come with me Soph, it's yer choice. But I am gonna go to the palace, get Zephyr, and find our family. They could be in danger right now, overpowered by the nightmares! The sentries can guard the Warren jus' fine, an' the fairies have taken extra precautions. Now, I'll only ask once, will you come with me?"

Sophie stared at her brother for what felt like forever, indecision clear in her emerald eyes. Finally she drew in a deep breath, walked further into the armory, and grabbed one of her bandoliers as well as her best bolos. "Well I guess someone will be needin' to keep an eye on you boys." Neron broke out into a grin and without further hesitation he tapped his foot. The twins then dove into the tunnel and began the race to their first destination…the tooth palace.

~~~~~~~The Tooth Palace~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

Zephyr sat on the balcony in his room, high above the bustling mini fairies that looked so much like his mother, the one he was currently so angry at. The wind tried to play with his hair, ease his few ruffled feathers, but for once the fae was not joyed by the gentle caress, it instead reminded him of his father, who apparently didn't think his son could fight by his side. But suddenly a sound broke the quiet, and flying to a defensive stance Zephyr was ready just in time to see a pair of silvery ears with black tips appear from a hole in the floor. Soon a familiar hybrid and her pooka brother leapt into the room. The winter fae spent a minute taking in their appearances, the weapons, their armor, the expressions of pure unwavering determination. And slowly a smile of pure mischief, one identical to his father's, spread across the youth's face as he finally spoke. "…Well it's about time."

~~~~~New Zealand~~~~

The battle began quickly, the power the Guardians exuded drew a horde of nightmares straight to them. But the six knew their task and on a silent cue they dove into the fray, keeping the hellish sands at bay at first while Pitch would take a few on from the element of surprise. When they eventually sensed their former master the creatures became fiercer, but it did not deter the rightful nightmare king. The others, though still fighting, held their breath as Pitch got his hand on the first beast. The nightmare shrieked and screamed ungodly sounds as it tried to resist, and Pitch's expression was one of complete concentration and determination. After a minute or so though the sand exploded, swirling around the once general until it reformed itself into the stable nightmare the Guardians remembered, a loyal steed waiting for its master to mount. And Pitch himself looked better as well, a fire coming back into his eyes. It was a look they all feared they would never see again, the will to fight. And fight he did. Focusing on his task Pitch moved more confidently across the battlefield, quickly going to the next target.

"It worked!" North exclaimed over the fighting.

Jack replied, albeit sarcastically. "One down, only ten thousand to go!"

"Just keep up the distractions!" Pitch shouted as he brought two more under his control, "I can only take one or two at a time!"

"You want distractions? Well you've got 'em!" A male voice shouted from the trees. The other Legends looked towards the direction in confusion, quickly melting to disbelief when they saw the children burst from the trees. Not missing a beat they joined the fight, Zephyr shooting his ice while in the air, Sophie and Neron using all their years of training to fend off the creatures that confronted them. But the others had no time to be impressed, as they had their own fights to worry about.

"What the bloody hell are ya doing here?!" Bunnymund barely managed to growl. A boiling rage unlike any other filled the eldest pooka, and he was releasing it on every nightmare that came in his path.

Neron dusted one of the rouges and in a quick leap landed beside his father, taking on one of the two the other was currently dealing with. "Proving ta ya we're ready for this!" He went on as he fought, "We couldn't jus' sit at home and wait, no clue whether or not you were alright!" Jack and Tooth wanted to add their own says, but both were too distracted with their rouges.

With a final slice of his boomerang Bunny's nightmare dissolved, giving him a chance to face his son. "Well we're fine, get out of here the lot of ya!"

The young buck unleashed a bomb and dusted the rouge in front of him, turning to his father. "We're here already and if it ain't clear we're actually helping!" He grew more frustrated as he spoke, his full attention going towards the argument. The same could be said for Bunny, and all the others could do was glance out of the corners of their eye occasionally, too busy keeping the horde distracted for Pitch. But the heightened emotions were affecting the rouges, and the others found them growing more bold, more fierce, and each one was taking longer than the last for Pitch to get them under his influence.

"Why are ya being so damn stubborn this is dangerous!"

"Like it isn't for you or the rest!?" Neron retorted. "Why are ya still so against this?"

"This is Guardian business Neron!"

The arguments went on, and Sophie noticed along with the others how riled up their enemy was becoming. "Guys?" She called out, but the female pooka went unanswered. A knot of unease began to form in her stomach and just as she destroyed her third nightmare she saw it. Another rogue galloping at full speed past all the others…heading straight for her father and brother. Sophie didn't even think, she raced as fast as she could on all fours, her heart pounding in her chest as she did. Digging her feet into the ground she launched herself into the air. And with a scream of "Look out!" Sophie just managed to shove the two bucks out of the way, who could only watch in horror as the doe took the full collision with the nightmare. Her body flew back from the impact and slammed against a tree, limp and unmoving from when she fell to the ground.

"SOPHIE!" Nat screamed in terror. Abandoning her fight she raced toward her daughter, as did Zephyr and Sandy. His mate's scream snapped Aster out of his shock and he scrambled to Sophie, Neron doing the same. But when they reached Nat, who was already cradling the doe's head, her furious eyes snapped to them and she snarled, "Get back!" Both were shocked at her rage but did as they were told, even if it killed them inside to do so. Fear for Sophie tainted the air quickly, and soon the rouges grew into a frenzy. With only Jack, Tooth and North fighting soon more began to get to Pitch, and his cries of pain echoed as the sands began to overwhelm him. The battle was going south far too quickly, but Nat's sole focus was her child. "We have to get her out of here!"

"We all must get out of here!" North replied, "Everyone retreat! Back to the sleigh!" He called out orders while he rushed over, scooping the pooka he considered a grandchild into his arms. "Jack, help Pitch! Nat, Sandy! Cover us!" Even with the sandman's golden sands and Nat's rays of summer light, they barely managed to fend off the worst and clear a path. Jack went to Pitch's aid, supporting the boogeyman as he walked. Even in his fatigue the dark Legend shot his hand out and a wave of onyx sand was formed, helping push back the last of the stubborn rogues. It was crowded but everyone managed to get into the sleigh, and the group escaped into the night.

The ride was silent and tense, except for whenever Neron or Bunny tried to approach Sophie. When they did Nat would release a low threatening growl from the back of her throat, a more feral side of her bubbling beneath the surface. Thankfully they got to the workshop in record time and soon Sophie was taken by the best yetis, the others closely following. Halfway to the infirmary however Nat opened the double doors to one of the many sitting rooms in Santoff Clausen, and from her glare it was clear Bunny and Neron were to get inside. After some unwilling hesitation they did as she wanted, once they were in Nat gave an iron command of, "Stay here." The next moment the doors were closed and she was gone, her quick footsteps clear in both sets of ears. And as badly as each pooka wanted to escape the room to go to their fallen family, they knew they would suffer the unhindered wrath of the Guardian of courage. So doing the best to ignore one another, they began the most difficult wait of their lives.

~~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~

Everyone waited outside, minus Nat, who refused to leave Sophie's side. Pitch was checked over as well during this time and aside from a few scrapes and bruises he was fine, the strength the rouges took already returning. Finally a yeti stepped out and spoke to North, who translated for the rest of the group. "Sophie has severe concussion and is still unconscious. Natalie has asked we do not visit yet." The somber mood worsened but understanding nods were given, Zephyr wearing a more pained expression on his face as he stared longingly at the closed infirmary doors. North went on, "Pitch will be joining us soon, but the rest of us need to meet and try to figure our next move." Slowly everyone left the hall and headed for the lounge by the globe room.

~~~~The Infirmary~~~~

Nat stood at Sophie's bedside, a fierce turmoil brewing in her mind as she watched the pooka breathe. After the yetis left she heard footsteps walking her way, stopping when they were right next to her.

"So, this is your daughter," Pitch's murmur broke the quiet, the topic surprisingly casual.

Not moving her gaze from Sophie Nat replied, "Yes, yes it is."

"I suppose congratulations are in order. Although when exactly…?

A hint of a smile cracked briefly through, "I had the twins about 70 after you…" Nat cleared her throat awkwardly but Pitch just nodded. She changed the topic, "It was right around meeting an old friend of yours," she added with a wry smile. "A certain goddess by the name of Eris?"

The boogeyman visibly cringed, "You know I did wonder for a moment about that after learning how long I was gone. And you actually beat her?"

Nat finally glanced his way, "Barely. It was a group effort, not just the Guardians but all the Legends too. Though to be honest I wasn't much help, I was too busy being in labor."

A black eyebrow rose in amusement. "You don't say? And Frost's child, did the queen have as…exciting of an experience as you?"

Nat rolled her eyes, "Tooth had a safe, quiet birth in the comfort of her own palace. I guess I was just 'lucky'." She heard Pitch chuckle, "But seriously though, Eris? How on earth did you let yourself…you know? I mean come on she's borderline nuts!"

Pitch looked away before replying quietly, a frown tugging at his lip. "Even I craved some sort of companionship in my centuries of isolation. It wasn't like people cared anyway. So I took what I could get, even if it was with someone as deranged as Eris."

Guilt gnawed at Nat and she finally turned her full attention to the boogeyman. "Pitch," she began, "I can't speak on behalf of any of the others, you have your own history with each of them. But I can speak for myself, I understand why you did what you did to me all those years ago. You didn't really need a nightmare queen, you just didn't want to be alone anymore. And," she paused to take a breath, "I want you to know that I forgive you. And I want to apologize for taking away so many centuries of your existence. I give you my word that I will never do that to you again. I meant what I said before, fear is needed in the world. And you don't deserve to live the rest of eternity hated."

Pitch stared at the eternal teen dumbstruck. After a minute he blinked a couple times and cleared his throat, speaking sincerely. "You cannot begin to comprehend how much your words mean to me Natalie Animus. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I graciously take it. And I accept your apology." Nat gave a genuine smile to the nightmare king and said quietly.

"Your family would have been proud of you tonight."

She watched Pitch take a sharp breath at the words, his fingers going to the locket that lay under his shirt, and give a small smile of his own. "And what about your family?" He asked, "Any idea what to do with the two you put into time out?"

Nat's entire being seemed to deflate and her gaze returned once more to Sophie's unconscious form. "I have no idea," she groaned helplessly. "Never in my existence have I felt like this before Pitch, angry doesn't even scratch the surface. I'm boiling from the inside out with this all- consuming fury, and it's at two of the people I love most. But now if I even think of them…" She trailed off, unsure what to say. Taking a steady breath she tried to reign in her emotions.

"It is easy to be feel rage at the enemy," Pitch supplied, "I can only imagine it is a whole new level when the cause of your grief is due to those closest to you."

The Guardian beside him nodded, swiping a hand across her face to stop the tear that threatened to fall. "Exactly. I've never been in this situation before. Aster and I were always supposed to be on the same side. How on earth am I supposed to handle this?"

"…I am probably not the best person to ask, I do not exactly have the best track record in decision making." The comment got a hiccup of a laugh to escape, so the Legend continued. "But in all seriousness Nat, the decision is yours. This is your family, you are the one who must handle this."

"What would you do?"

The question gave Pitch pause, and he took a moment while he considered his answer. "I would think of the greater good, of the task at hand. But I would also consider your mate and son. Those two need to put this behind them, and frankly until they do I do not think it would be safe for them or anyone around them." Nat nodded, agreeing with his words. "But as I said, the final choice is yours. I will leave you be to allow you some time to deicide. I must join the others anyway as we prepare for a second attack."

Nat looked at him surprised, "So soon? You'd be willing to go through that again?"

A small smile graced the boogeyman's lips and he placed a cautious hand on her shoulder. "I told you I would help you defeat these rouges, and I shall. Those few nightmares have revived me more than enough for another go." To prove his point he raised his other hand, allowing some black sands to swirl around before letting it disappear. "And after the kindness you've shown me I will do all that I can to help you Guardians. It's time I started being a man my family would be proud of."

Nat grabbed the hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before releasing it. "Thank you." Straightening herself she looked at her daughter once more before turning away, a steely resolve now locked on her face. "I will not need time to make a decision. But if you could find North for me I'd appreciate it…I need you to ask him for a favor."

~~~~~~~Bunny and Neron~~~~~~~

Time moved at a snail's pace, each passing moment letting the stone of guilt sink deeper down in each pooka's gut. Bunnymund hadn't stopped pacing, and for once Neron kept still, not moving from his chair since they were banished into the room. Worry for his twin gnawed at him, and all he wanted to do was rush out of the room and find out how his sister was. Bunny was no better, his ears pressed back, gaze constantly flicking toward the door. Footsteps echoed outside a few times and both bucks held their breath, hoping that they'd finally hear some news. But they would always pass, and both parties would release a dejected sigh. Finally after what truly felt like forever, steps were heard once more, and this time they stopped outside the room.

The doors swung open and they watched Natalie Animus stride gracefully into the room, a wave of calm following her as she entered. But the calm did not bring peace, rather it brought a sense of dread, like the calm before the storm. And something told them this storm would be a vicious tempest.

Nat's hard gaze landed on each individual before she finally spoke, her voice low and quiet. "My daughter is unconscious, suffering from a severe concussion, and it is _your fault_." The words shocked and hurt the males like a knife slashing through them.

Bunny tried to talk, "Natty-"

"Do not speak!" She commanded, "You two have lost that privilege…Sophie could have _died _tonight, do you realize that? If she had been hit just a bit harder, or landed a little differently, I could have lost her forever. My kit, my baby, would have been killed before my eyes. And it would have been because of the two people she loves more than anything. What am I supposed to do with that?" Her anger began to flare up again but she managed to keep the worst in check. "Neither of you will get to see her for the time being."

"What?!" Neron exclaimed.

At the same time Bunny shouted, "Natty ya can't do that ta us!"

"Can't I?" Nat challenged, her eyes narrowing. "What makes you think either of you even deserves to see her? When it's because of you she's hurt in the first place! And because of what?! A stupid fight that has gone on too damn long!" Crossing her arms she went on, "Back there you crossed the line, and not only did my daughter suffer because of it but you put the rest of our family in immediate danger! Because of your-" Nat looked at Neron, "irrational behavior, don't look at me like that I know the whole thing was your idea. Just be grateful the rogues didn't attack the Warren or the palace while you were off ignoring orders trying to play hero!" Her gaze turned to Bunny, "And your insufferable temper is just as much to blame for all this! Well I have _had_ it. Until you finally put this to rest neither of you will be leaving this room."

"But the rogues!" Bunny interjected, his arms gesturing to the doors behind his mate "I have ta be out there! With the rest of ya!"

Nat's eyes grew cold when she replied, "You would only be a danger to us if you were." She watched him go still but she continued. "I would take away your Guardianship right now if I could." Her quiet confession had Bunny reeling back as if he'd been slapped. "How can you possibly be any help to the children of the world if you can't even protect your own daughter?" The pooka stared at his wife, eyes wide and full of pain but still Nat went on, needing to say all she felt. "I thought we'd overcome it all Aster, that nothing could come between us…But seeing Sophie on that bed, capable of slipping into a coma at any moment-" Her eyes watered but she refused to let the tears fall. "After all we've been through I don't ever think I could be capable of hating you, but this might be the closest thing to it."

Bunny let out an audible gasp, and Neron could only watch silently from the sidelines as the most heartbroken expression come across his father's face. "You're her father, you are _never_ supposed to be the one who plays a part in her suffering. Out there _Pitch _of all people was more helpful! _He _kept the nightmares at bay while the rest of us went to Sophie, _he _was the one that helped get us to the sleigh safely! …He wasn't there to save his child when nightmares attacked, _what was your excuse?!_" Nat knew it was a low blow but she couldn't stop herself from saying the words. And while the look on Aster's face broke her on the inside, outside she kept her face devoid of emotion. Suddenly all the anger drained away, she had said her piece, it was time to meet with the others. Nat looked at her boys. Neron stared at her with such sadness and regret and Bunnymund's head was lowered, but she could clearly see the wet tracks making two dark trails down her mate's fur.

"…North has used his magic to seal the room. Once I leave it will activate, keeping you from leaving, from seeing Sophie, and will hold until you two have settled this once and for all or until we return, whichever comes first. A yeti will also be standing guard outside should either of you need anything." With that the Guardian turned around, her posture ramrod straight as she walked away.

Just as she reached the door she heard Aster's whisper, "Natty…" That one word sounded so broken, so pleading, and she could practically see him reaching one of his paws toward her. Her entire resolve almost crumbled right then and there, but instead of lunging toward her mate and burying herself in his comforting embrace like she so desperately wanted to, Nat kept her head held high and left the room. Only once the doors closed with a dull thud did she let her tears fall. A large but gentle hand touched her shoulder, and looking up she saw the yeti she did not notice earlier, holding a handkerchief out to her.

Nat gave a grateful smile and took the offering, and used it to wipe away any trace of her sorrows. Handing it back to him she whispered, "Thanks Phil." He nodded and resumed his position of guarding the door. Taking one last glance at the infirmary Nat headed toward the others.

~~~~~The Main Lounge~~~~

The voices grew quiet when Nat entered the room, she looked drained, beaten, but she still stood tall. She turned to North, "Is your magic in place?"

The Russian nodded, "Yes malyutka, I finished while you were in there." He did not mention that he happened to overhear some of the words spoken while he worked, and Nat appreciated him for it.

Turning to the others she said, "I've benched Aster and Neron. I know I should have consulted the rest of you first but-"

Jack flew to his sister, "Say no more, we support you one hundred percent." He then wrapped his arms around her, and Nat let herself take the comfort for a moment before pulling away.

"I know our numbers are small now, but I want someone to guard Sophie. In her state it wouldn't take much for a nightmare to overcome her. I know there weren't any attacks here earlier but I just can't risk it. And I'm not letting Neron or Aster see her."

Without hesitating Zephyr spoke up, "I'll do it."

The others didn't hide their surprise, "Really Zephyr?" Tooth asked, "What about wanting to be in the fight?"

He replied solemnly, "It isn't about being where all the action is, it's about knowing where you're needed most." The fae turned his attention to Nat, "Let me protect her. I promise I won't let anything happen to your daughter."

Nat gave him a knowing half smile, "No, you won't will you." It wasn't a question. "Alright, thank you Zephyr."

He nodded and began making his way to the infirmary, but Jack stopped him on the way out. Putting a hand on his son's shoulder he said, "You're starting to think like a Guardian…I'm proud of you bud."

The comment made Zephyr smile, and after saying a quick, "Good luck," he was gone.

Sandy made a clock over his head. "Sanderson is right," Pitch said, "we are running out of time. This must end tonight. Are you ready?" The mood in the room grew heavy as the remaining Guardians looked to one another. Determination began to spread in their expressions and soon everyone had given some form of a yes. North's grip tightened on his sword, Toothiana began to lift herself into the air, a fresh wave of frost made its way across Jack's staff, golden whips erupted from Sandy's hands, and Nat gave a curt nod. "Then let's be off."

At Pitch's words the group made their way back to the sleigh. They had a battle to win.

**Oh my god that wait was brutal I'm so sorry! Hopefully the extra length in this chapter will make up for any hate. Almost 5,000 words people! Haven't typed that much since New Life's New Years chapter! Phew! Anyway, let me know what you think and I promise to do my best not to ever do this to you again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god I really suck. Like sooooo much. All I can say is…finals. And the Once Upon A Time midseason finale left me too hurt to function. So I'm very sorry. Ok that's it. Onto the chapter! **

Chapter 12: Numb

The room was brimming with thick tension, the silence only being broken by the occasional crackle of the fire. Neron didn't know how much time had passed, it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. But to the young buck it felt like years. He couldn't speak though, didn't know what to say. So he continued to pace, occasionally sneaking a glance at his father with a mixture of guilt and worry. Bunnymund was like a statue sitting in a chair, his empty gaze aimed toward the fire. He had an air around him that worried Neron, one he never thought he would ever see on the vibrant Easter Bunny. Hopelessness. The younger racked his brain trying to think of something to say, anything to express how sorry he was for all this, but the words just wouldn't come. Every time he opened his mouth, nothing. And so the agonizing silence continued.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

The sleigh emerged from the portal, soaring through the skies above Asia. The remaining Guradians and Pitch could already hear the shrieking of the rogue nightmares. As determined as they all were, they couldn't help but worry for Nat. She was silent looking into the night, her face a mask of no emotion. Sandy walked to the back of the sleigh, giving a gentle pat on her knee. Nat looked down in surprise, as if she had forgotten where she was for a moment. The little man gave her a worried face and a question mark appeared above his head, asking her if she was sure about being here.

She gave smile and tried to make it look reassuring, "Trust me Sandy I'm sure about this, don't worry." The sandman didn't believe her smile for a second, but nodded anyway before sitting down. Turning his head he shared a frown with the boogeyman, who in return gave on of his own.

The shrieking grew louder, until suddenly from the trees below a horde of nightmares shot out, taking everyone off guard. The Legends only let themselves be deterred for a moment before giving battle cries of their own and diving into action. The final battle had begun.

~~~~~The Workshop~~~~~

Neron stopped his pacing. Finally, after what felt like forever, he had figured out something to say to his father. He only hoped that once he started it would be easier to keep the words flowing. Because right now his tongue felt like lead, his mouth like cotton. He rolled his shoulders, took a breath, and-

"This is all my fault." Neron blinked in surprise, head snapping to his father.

"Wh-what?"

Bunny rose from his chair and cleared his throat, trying to get past the lump that resided. "I said it's my fault. Sophie's in there because of me. I have been an arse of a father lately an' neither of ya deserve that. This all could have been avoided if I just-" He sighed, "I'm sorry son."

Neron was frozen for a second before he rushed over to the other pooka. "Da' _no_. This, this wasn't yer fault. I was the one who disobeyed. I'm the reason we left the Warren, the reason she's…" He voice trailed off, fresh guilt welling inside him. Neron turned away, unable to look Bunny in the face. "I'm the one who put her in danger. This is all because of me." His shoulders trembled, but he went on. "You have good reason ta be overprotective Da'…After all you've lost I would be too. It just means that ya care about us. And what do I do? Argue at every turn an' take stupid risks, risks that Sophie-" His breath shuddered. "I-I'm so sorry Da'."

Bunny watched his son sit in a chair, his gaze on the floor. He sighed and stepped forward; crouching down so he could look into those blue eyes that matched Nat's perfectly. Thinking of her earlier words felt like a knife was twisting into his insides, but the buck pushed the feeling away. "Yea, I have lost a lot in my life. My family, mah first love," bile rose from the back of his throat as the haunting memories flashed through him. "Our people were robbed of their lives before their time and I was powerless ta stop it. But…" Neron raised his head a little. "Ah can't let that be an excuse anymore. It was so long ago. Ta be honest I'm sure the lot of them would be rollin' in their graves if they could see how lousy I've been the past few weeks. Yellin' and shoutin' the way I have, that's not how pooka treat their kits. 'Specially when they're all grown up." Bunny put a paw on Neron's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's hard fer me ta accept that you an' yer sis aren't little anklebiters anymore. It feels like yesterday when you two and yer mum were taken from me. I hadn't even gotten ta hear yer first cry and you were already in danger."

"But ya saved us Da'."

Bunny smiled, "I know, but that kind of fear lingers Neron. The fear that someday, somethin' can snatch all the good in my life away from me. But I can't hold tight to the reins anymore, no matta how much I may want to. You are old enough ta fight your battles. Ya may be stubborn but that just runs in the family. Why, ya shoulda seen your grandad, he could be worse than me!" That got a small smile from the younger. "You and Sophie may not be Guardians but Guardian blood runs thick through yer veins. The need ta fight, ta protect the ones ya love is pure instinct. An instinct that is in the heart of all pooka warriors." Bunnymund rose and so did Neron, the two facing each other where they stood. "So how bout we call it a draw and say we're both at fault. You've been stubborn and I've been a right blowhard." Neron chuckled a little. "Ya see? That's more like it? No more of this sad stuff yeah?" Bunny embraced his son, hugging him tight for a moment. "I promise to try harder in the future Neron, for both of ya." Pulling back he looked his son in the eyes and smiled, "I'm proud of you, of who you've become. And I'm sorry fer not seeing it earlier."

Neron gave a genuine grin before going back for a second hug. He nuzzled under Bunny's chin and replied, "Thank you Da', I'm sorry too."

When the stepped back Bunny had a familiar light in his eyes, a hopeful energy Neron was relieved to see once again. "Now enough of this mush stuff eh? Tha's for doe's." The two laughed briefly and Neron looked around.

"So…what now?"

Bunny paused. After a moment he gave a confident smirk to his son and walked to the door. "Now we get the hell outta here and go back ta the fight." Neron smiled and walked up beside Bunny, whose paw was gripping the doorknob. "But first, there's someone we have ta see." With a twist of the wrist the knob turned, and both held their breath as he pushed forward…

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

"How's it-oof!- coming Pitch?!" Jack shouted a little desperately as he flew, trying to evade the three rogues pursuing him. He blasted ice behind him but it was hard to aim without being caught.

From below Pitch grunted, trying to take on two rogues, while at the same time using his few restored nightmares to hold back others. "Just-peachy Frost! Please ask again, it's not-at all- distracting!"

The others continued to fight, beginning to feel exhaustion kick in, as well as the few bruises they've all acquired. North and Sandy stood back to back, slashing and whipping through as much as they could. But as quickly as they were being struck down the rogues were reforming just as fast. The only one not saying a word was Nat. Bursts of her light could be seen and the sound of vines cutting through sand continued to join the chorus of shrieking rouges. But midflight she was blindsided and one rammed into her. She fell to the ground harshly and Tooth quickly rushed to her side.

"Nat!" The queen exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Nat was up before the fairy had finished speaking, her steeled expression still in place even as a steady stream of blood trickled down the side of her face. "I'm fine," she answered, new balls of light already forming on her hands.

"B-But your head-"

"I said I'm fine!" Nat snapped. Tooth flinched back, but the youngest Guardian already sprinted off. The fairy queen watched Nat fight for a moment. The eternal teen was numb, fighting her way through rouge after rouge, no expression of pain, no exertion on her face. All that was seen in a moment before Toothiana took flight once again. So Nat continued to fight, her only focus on beating the enemy in front of her.

For if she allowed herself to think of anything else, she would surely break.

~~~~~~The Workshop~~~~~

The infirmary doors opened and Zephyr jumped from his chair, ice forming at his fingertips. Defense quickly turned into confusion as he saw Bunny and Neron. But just as fast a frown tugged at his lips. "You two aren't supposed to be here." His tone held a hint of accusation.

"And you are?" Bunny asked, not at all intimidated.

Zephyr stood a little taller, "Yes. Nat wanted someone here in case anything happened. I'm protecting her."

The elder pooka was a little surprised at how the younger didn't back down. But he let it slide and focused on his daughter. Luckily Neron stepped in. "We resolved our issues and are headin' out to find the others. But…we had ta see her Zephyr." The fae finally softened a bit and nodded, stepping back to allow them some space. Neron soon joined his father at Sophie's bedside. For a minute they both just took relief in each rise of her chest, thanking the moon she was alive.

"Oh anklebita'," Bunny murmured. He leaned over and gave a gentle lick to her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

On the other side of the bed Neron nuzzled her cheek whispering, "Come back to us Soph, please." Of course she responded to neither of them and after a few more moments the bucks stood. They stepped back, and once a tunnel had been tapped open did Bunny turn back to Zephyr.

"Take care of her while we're gone." The fae nodded solemnly so the pooka turned to his son. "Are ya ready?"

Neron replied, "Born ready." Bunny gave a small smirk before diving down the tunnel, the younger following immediately after. Zephyr watched the tunnel close and a bright daffodil grow in its place.

~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~

The pooka emerged from the tunnel, greeted by the night. Both sets of ears picked up sounds of battle, but it sounded like it was coming from all sides. "Damn it!" Bunny swore, "I can't get a good trace on them! Or a scent!"

Neron looked around but didn't hesitate. "Wind! Where are they?!" Bunny watched in surprise as the wind swirled viscously around his son, slightly nervous at how violent it seemed, but that all disappeared when suddenly he felt himself being pushed forward. And like a bullet the two were on all fours racing with the wind, faster than they ever knew they could go. The sounds fighting grew louder until they could see it with their own eyes. Putting on an extra burst of speed they reached the others in seconds, going into action the moment they did. At the first sight of colorful smoke all heads whipped towards the direction of its owner, watching as Bunny launched more egg bombs and Neron whip out his boomerangs.

"Bunny! Neron!" North shouted, "How are you here?"

Bunnymund threw his boomerang towards the Russian, dusting the rogue behind him. "You cast the magic mate, you tell us."

It took a moment for the others to understand what the rabbit meant, but when they did smiles broke out across the field. Even Pitch gave a slight smirk along with a sarcastic mutter of "It's about time." Bunny quickly searched the field until his eyes landed on Nat. She wasn't smiling like the rest of the group, she seemed to be ignoring their presence completely as she fought. The pooka frowned, disappointment blooming in his chest. When he caught sight of the blood on her face he released a low growl, a new fire burning within him as he thought of someone causing his mate harm. He let the rage fuel him as he began to fight once more, chasing after some rogues heading for Jack. Neron headed for Sandy, working with the golden man to push back the masses trying to attack Pitch. The arrival of Bunny and Neron, though a bit of a surprise, revived their spirits and they went back to the fight with renewed vigor. The tables had turned, the Guardians were whole once again.

~~~~~~The Infirmary~~~~~~

As Sophie slowly climbed back to consciousness the first thing she heard was someone breathing beside her. The first thing she felt, a cool hand holding her paw. It was a nice distraction from the throbbing in her head. And when she finally managed to open her eyes she was greeted by the sight of a familiar face.

"Hi," she croaked, wincing at the sound of her voice.

Zephyr snapped his head in her direction, a brilliant smile worthy of a son of the tooth fairy spread across his face. "Hey there sleepyhead. How're you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a ton of bricks." Memories of what happened trickled back. "What about Neron an' Da'? Are they ok?"

The winter fae nodded, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "Thanks to you they are. Your mom is madder than I've ever seen her. She locked them in a room to make up, which they did, and headed out about ten minutes ago."

Sophie was surprised, "Looks like I missed a lot." She then noticed she was still a pooka, "Oh. I should-" As she spoke shimmering sparkles began to appear around her.

"Woah what are you doing?" Zephyr put a hand on her shoulder, "Knock it off you need to save your strength."

The shimmering ceased and she looked away, "Sorry, I just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" He asked puzzled. Her ears lowered and she shook her head, looking embarrassed. "Soph?" He gently inquired.

She sighed and turned to him, not looking into his eyes. "I…I just want ta look nice…when you're around. Ya know, pretty."

Zephyr looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Pretty?" He chuckled a bit before he noticed her slouch her shoulders and sobered up quick. "Soph…What makes you think you're not pretty like this?"

The pooka gave a vague gesture over herself, "I'm a giant rabbit covered in fur. At least as a hybrid I look more, I dunno, normal?"

Zephyr scoffed and rolled his eyes. Bringing a hand to her cheek he made her look at him. "Sophie Bunnymund, pooka or hybrid you are always beautiful. At least to me." She smiled at him. "Besides have you seen me? I'm part man, part giant hummingbird thing. If anything you're closer to normal than me." They laughed quietly before they realized his hand was still on her face. The fae blushed, starting to pull his hand away, but she brought a paw up and placed it over his hand. He smiled, and without thinking closed the distance between them with his lips. It was a simple, innocent kiss, but both were beaming when they pulled apart. Sophie began to rise from her infirmary bed, much to the dismay of the other. "Hey! What did I just say about saving strength?!"

She smirked at him, "And miss out on savin' the big fight? Not on yer nelly mate." She stood and put on her bandolier. "Besides," she added casually, "That kiss helped me feel a bit better." Once the strap was secure Sophie walked to Zephyr and pulled him by the back of the neck. When they were just hairs apart she breathed, "Maybe I should get one more, fer health reasons of course."

He smirked and leaned in, their lips moving more confidently against each other. When it ended the fae had her bandolier in his hand, a smug expression on his face. "You're not leaving that easily, you still have a concussion."

Sophie's mouth dropped when she noticed what he'd done. "You little shit," she said impressed. "But are you really going to keep me here? Not that I can really complain, but our family needs us. You know that."

Zephyr's grin faded at that. He thought for a moment before going back to the pooka. Gently placing his hand at the back of her head he sifted his fingers through downy fur. When it was parted he gave the thinnest layer of ice to the large bump. "This should last for a while," he murmured. Sophie sighed in relief and he smiled. "Promise you won't take risks?"

She turned to face him, "I'll stick close to you, promise." The answer seemed to suffice so he nodded and gave one last kiss to her forehead, right on her center tattoo. Sophie tapped a tunnel, "Good. Now let's go help our family."

**I know this is an awful place to stop a chapter but I feel like I had to get something out there. Anyone notice the New Life reference thrown in there? I'll give a cookie to whoever does (here's a hint, it's a father son moment)! Anywho, sorry again for the dreadful delay. But for anyone still reading this, the story should be ending soon. Ok that's all I got! Happy holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year my faithful readers! I hope you all had lovely holidays! Here is another chapter, just an fyi we will be drawing this story to a close in the next chapter. And this is the FINAL installment of this series, I know, sad. But let's just dive right in shall we? Ok!**

**I own nothing but my characters!**

Chapter 13: One Last Fight

Streams of onyx sands swirled across the battlefield, none knowing what was Pitch and what was rogue. At times the Legends could see the sand wrestle with itself, trying to go one way before zooming to another, either towards Pitch or to attack someone else. They all were getting tired, but the rogues seemed unending. Jack gave a shout when a one caught him from the side, dropping to the ground as it tried desperately to turn him into a new host. Sandy rushed over and began working his sands, leaving Pitch for a moment. He was able to clear the nightmares from Jack fairly quick, and the inky tips that were starting to paint his hair returned to their familiar snowy white. But it was that much more energy wasted. The frost spirit panted, "There's too many…I-I don't think we can't beat them." A bold 'X' formed above the sandman and he shook his head adamantly. Helping Jack to his feet he stared at the boy with determination. Giving a tired but purposeful nod Jack returned to the sky, blasting ice at the enemy. A tired grunt reached Sandy's ears. Turning he saw Pitch drop to a knee in exhaustion, his hands still reached out as he tamed the rogue before him. Sweat matted the nightmare king's face, his arms shook before him. The Guardian of Dreams returned to his side and did his best to push back the extra nightmare sands. When those in front of them were once again under Pitch's control, Sandy took a brief moment to place a hand on the damp shoulder.

Pitch turned his head, fatigue clear in his eyes. Sandy squeezed his shoulder, his own silent assurance that the once general was not alone in this fight. Pitch took a deep breath and managed to get to his feet once more. "Alright!" he yelled, "Bring me the next round!" But before anyone could guide their cluster of rogues another wild batch of sands burst through the trees. As they were about to swarm Pitch a shot of ice froze their legs to the ground. The boogeyman took the opportunity to quickly regain control. As he finished up he spoke, "That was some quick reflexes Jack, thank you."

From above the teen replied, "That, that wasn't me."

Neron paused in his fight and looked around, "Then who-" out of nowhere an egg bomb went off behind the young buck, stopping the rogue that tried to sneak up on him.

"Tha's the second time I've had ta save your ass brother," Sophie emerged into view with Zephyr by her side. "Looks like yer loosin' your touch."

Relief surged through the group, "Sophie!" Neron called happily, rushing over to embrace his twin. "You're awake!"

The doe returned the hug gently. "Easy mate," she warned quietly, "I'm not a hundred percent yet. But there was no way I was gonna miss out on this." Joy filled Bunnymund as he saw his daughter standing and smiling once again. Sparing a glance from the rogues he was dealing with he caught Nat beaming at Sophie. Feeling eyes on her the youngest Guardian turned her head, catching her mate's eyes. The smile melted from her face and she turned away uncomfortably, refocusing her efforts on the fight.

Toothiana spoke from above, "Well if you two are here then I hope you're ready to fight. We still have a ways to go!" Taking that as her cue Sophie drew out her bolos and joined right in, with Zephyr close to her side. Without hesitation she headed towards Pitch, standing guard beside the tired Legend.

Even through his exhaustion Pitch managed to send a half smirk her way, "Welcome back little one."

"I'm not little!" She retorted with a smile, "But thanks. Are you ok?" Pitch's smirk fell and the pooka could see just how fatigued the boogeyman was.

"The nightmares I've revived have strengthened me somewhat, but it's not nearly enough compared to what I'm expending to convert them. I don't think I can keep this up much longer." he confessed lowly. "To be honest I…I don't know how much more I have in me,"

Sophie frowned for a moment before her expression turned into determination. "You can do this Pitch, I know you can. I believe in you." The boogeyman whipped his head to her, gasping as if he'd been shot. Complete surprise graced his features and it made her chuckle. "Yea ya heard me right. Now take a breath and get back in there for one last fight! You're Kozmotis Pitchner for moon's sake! If anyone can stop these rogues it's you."

For a moment time seemed to stand still as Pitch comprehended the young pooka's words. Slowly he turned back around, catching a smile from the frost fae. "She's not the only one who believes in you. Now kick some ass." Finally Pitch locked eyes with Sandy, the being who's known him longer than anyone, and watched the smiling golden man give one solid nod in agreement. Their words brought strength back to tired limbs, put a new fire in his veins, and with a shout Pitch charged to the next rogues.

The others fighting were shocked at his sudden burst of energy. Bunny saw Sophie watching with pride. "Soph what did ya do?!"

Smiling as she fought she replied, "It's like he said! Belief is a powerful thing!" Eyes widened throughout the clearing at her words and the Guardians glanced to one another. They watched as Neron moved to his sister and Zephyr fighting beside the nightmare king, completely at ease despite who he was. It was an odd sight, especially to Bunny. The whole thing should have unnerved him, make his stomach churn. But…it didn't. He continued to watch, thinking of what Sophie had said. His own children believed in _Pitch. _And, he felt different about it. Different than he would have a few weeks ago. But the pooka pushed those feelings aside and put his focus back into the battle.

So as one unit, one team, the group pushed themselves to their limits. With each rogue they encountered they gave it their all, working together. Jack and Tooth manned the skies, their son joining in now and then before going back to Sophie. She and Sandy stayed by Pitch the whole time, easing the onslaught and weakening the nightmares before handing them to Pitch. Nat fought beside North, the two a deadly team as they slashed and zapped their way through the fearsome creatures. And when Neron wasn't next to Sophie, he was fighting alongside his father. Two warriors of equal strength and skill taking down the enemy, and with each rogue struck down Bunny felt as if he was avenging another member of his lost tribe. He vanquished a rogue for his mother, his father, for Teo and his other siblings, and even for Kya. One by one the rogues fell and as they did a weight on Bunny's soul slowly began to lift. The battle continued, until finally a storm of nightmare sand swirled around Pitch before disappearing into the night. The other Legends moved, ready to fight the next wave, only to find the clearing empty. Confusion turned to amazement as realization sunk in.

"Did-Did we win?" Jack floated down, looking to the trees as if he expected another ambush. For the first time since the fight began there was no shrieking heard, only silence.

A smile spread across North's face. "Da," he answered as he sheathed his sword. "We have won."

Cheering erupted from many of the group. Tooth tackled her husband in a hug, Sandy made fireworks shoot into the sky, and with a whooping holler Zephyr spun a laughing Sophie around and then kissed her right on the lips. Of course everyone saw and the cheering abruptly halted into stunned silence. When the frost fae realized what he'd done he yanked his arms away, a blush painting his cheeks. The doe wasn't having that and simply pulled him by the neck and brought their lips together once more. Nat and Tooth smiled knowingly at one another, Jack whistled at the pair, Neron made a comment about it taking long enough and then-

"What the bloody hell are ya doin?!" A bewildered Bunny shouted. Anger was all over his face as he marched to the young Legends. Sophie's ears fell behind her head and her eyes were on the ground. "If you think fer one second that yer gonna kiss _mah_ daughter…" by now the buck was right up in Zephyr's face, the younger of the two looked ready to bolt. But then Bunny's anger turned into a teasing smirk. "Then the least ya can do is accept my blessing first." A feathered head snapped up, his eyes big as saucers as he saw the pooka hold out his paw. Both Zephyr and Sophie grinned and he happily shook Bunny's paw. "Take care of her mate."

"I will," the fae replied still smiling.

Bunny nodded, "Good. Cause remember boy, I know all sorts of ways to make you hurt."

"Daaa!" Sophie complained.

Laughter filled the night, but it was a soft, beautiful chuckle that made Bunny's head turn. Once again his eyes caught Nat's, and she frowned. Guilt lingered in her eyes and he knew his eyes mirrored hers. The laughter died as the others watched, waiting. Nat slowly stepped forward, pausing when she was a foot away from him. He stared at her while she at him. Even with blood dried down her face and bruises beginning to form, he never thought she looked so beautiful. After that brief moment Nat gave in to what she wanted and stepped forward. Bunny's arms opened automatically and let her in, winding around her when she rested against his chest.

"Aster," she breathed shakily, nuzzling into his shoulder and inhaling the comforting scent of her husband.

Bunny held her tighter, burying his nose into her hair. "Natty I'm so sorry," he murmured. "Ah've been so terrible lately and I know there's nothin' I can do ta make up for what I've done but-"

"No _I'm_ sorry," she interrupted. "I was so mad and I said those terrible, awful things and I-" her voice cracked and she couldn't speak.

"Hush love," he soothed his mate gently. "I deserved those words, your hate. I wasn' bein' a good mate or father. The fact I caused you so much pain brought agony ta me. But never again Natty I swear it." He pulled back enough to see her watery blue eyes. "I know I don' deserve it but, forgive me?"

Nat brought a hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers through the fur. "You really hurt me Aster," his heart clenched at her whisper. "But I hurt you too. Of course I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." Bunny's brought his lips to hers as reply, cherishing the feel and taste of her so close to him. It was a passionate kiss, both parties catching up on lost time apart, time wasted in anger. When they finally broke apart both shared small smiles.

Keeping Nat by his side Bunny took a deep breath and turned to the boogeyman. "Pitch, this isn't exactly…the easiest thing ta say but-Pitch?" Everyone's attention turned to the dark Legend, watching as Sandy gave a gentle tug of his pant leg in concern. Pitch looked down to the sandman, a blurry half smile forming. "I…I did it," he mumbled triumphantly. Without another word he collapsed to his knees and fell to the side. The group rushed to him in alarm, and as Bunny approached he felt a familiar sensation within, one he would recognize anywhere. Hope. He could actually feel Pitch's hope in his last moments of consciousness. It was clear, even as the boogeyman slipped further down into the comforting abyss of darkness his hope lingered.

Pitch hoped that he wouldn't wake up.

**The battle is won but will Pitch be ok?! Find out in the last chapter of New Hope! Coming…eventually! Lol remember to R&amp;R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my god I am so sorry everyone for such a long hiatus. All of my writing time has had to go to my creative writing class and next thing I know it's been over a month! Luckily you'll never have to wait again because this is the last chapter of New Hope! I'm so sorry again and thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Quick shout out to Edam Aster Bunnymund! Thank you for all the reviews! And to answer your question about the bad temper, I had started writing this series before I read the Guardians of Childhood books, so I had no idea he was ever supposed to be calm and level headed lol. And when I saw the movie I always interpreted Bunny as a hot head, especially that one part where he completely blows up on Jack on Easter. And I sort of escalated it from there to fit with the story. Hope that answers your question! :)**

**Without further ado I give you the last chapter of New Hope. **

Chapter 14: Closure

Darkness. That was the only thing Pitch recognized. It was dark, he was alone, but he wasn't scared. In fact the darkness held a sense of peace to it, like he had disconnected from everything. He no longer felt the pains of his physical body. Was he dead? He didn't really know and at the moment he was too comfortable to give it much thought. So his subconscious continued to float in the dark, letting it cradle him in its gentle embrace.

~~~~~~~~~Santoff Claussen~~~~~~~~

By the time the Guardians had gotten Pitch to the infirmary his breathing had slowed drastically. The yetis went to work immediately but after some time it was clear there was little they could do. Sandy had refused to leave the nightmare king's side. He'd try to give him good dreams but the golden sands would not penetrate his mind. Nat took residence on the opposite side, ignoring tending to her own wounds. Her daughter stood beside her, holding Pitch's hand. The others stayed in the room and kept vigil over him. If these were to be his last moments, he would not be alone.

The scene was familiar to Bunny, recalling how he stayed by Nat's side in her last mortal hours all those centuries ago. It was a strange sense of déjà vu, and the pooka realized how much changed since that day. His Natty had been the start of it all. Bunny watched her from where he stood, how her eyes held such sadness as she gazed at the Legend resting in the bed. Her hand never wavered as she tenderly brushed ebony hair from his forehead. In that little gesture Bunny saw how much Nat wanted Pitch to be ok. It was the same mothering caress he'd seen her do countless times to their children. And it was that clear show of compassion that had the pooka hoping just as fiercely that Pitch would pull through from this.

Nat looked out the window, her eyes on the full moon. From where he stood the pooka saw her mouth one word, _please. _He added his own silent little prayer and as he finished, a comforting milky glow travelled into the infirmary. It moved over Pitch silently as a voice echoed in all the minds present.

"_Well done my Guardians. You have made the world safe once again._"

The children were awed, they had never heard Manny before. Sophie managed to speak up first. "But what about Pitch?"

A wave of reassurance flooded them all as the Man in the Moon replied. "_He will be well dear child. But before he wakes, I wish to reward him for his acts. With the closure he never had._"

The group watched as the light continued to bathe Pitch, and for the first time since he collapsed the Legend moved. His lips had turned up in the slightest of smiles.

~~~~~~~~Pitch~~~~~~~~~

"Papa!" A voice cried out with glee. Pitch turned, vaguely aware that he was no longer just thoughts in the darkness, and saw a sight he never thought he'd see again.

Seraphina ran to the once general, lively and joyful as ever. From behind the Lady Pitchner followed with tears in her emerald eyes and a smile on her face.

Pitch ran through the darkness, no, not darkness. With each step it seemed to lighten until a soft silver light and stars completely surrounded them. He met his daughter halfway, holding her tightly to him. "Am I dreaming?"

His wife approached and touched his cheek, "Yes, but we are very much real my darling Kozmotis."

Tears leaked from her eyes and Pitch found his did as well. But for once they were of joy. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed his wife like he had wanted to for so many millennia. Her lips were warm and she smiled against his. "My love" he breathed. "I've missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too Papa!"

"How is this possible?"

His wife answered, "It was the man in the moon. He's given us this moment, as a token of his thanks."

Seraphina grabbed Pitch's attention once more, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Papa! Papa we were so scared, we thought we'd lost you forever."

Kozmotis couldn't help but frown at his daughter's words. "I'm so sorry my darling. I had lost my way for quite some time." His looked to his wife in guilt, "I've done so many terrible things."

Lady Pitchner smiled kindly, "But you have redeemed yourself tonight. You are still the hero I love with all my heart. We're both so proud of you."

Pitch felt his throat tighten at her words but he managed to whisper past it. "…Nothing can redeem me from failing to protect you."

She responded with another kiss before adding, "My sweet husband, there was nothing you could have done for us that night. So many nightmare men attacked that night, they would have taken you as well. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have died with you."

Seraphina looked to her father in horror, "Papa no! Don't say such terrible things. Without you, those icky nightmares would hurt everyone. They need you more than we do."

Pitch's wife smiled proudly at their daughter. "She's right. You're more important in that world than you realize Kozmotis. And that's truer than ever, now that our general has found his way back to his true self again."

Pitch felt his heart warm at their words. The silvery lights began to dim and the lady looked around. "It's time for us to go."

"So soon? But I just got you back. Stay with me," he pleaded. "Or take me with you."

A warm hand found its way back to his face and emerald eyes looked at him with love, "Your time in that world is not over yet my love. But one day you will join us again. Until then we will be waiting for you, just like we always have."

"And we'll be with you Papa," Sera added with a bright smile. "Even if you can't see us you'll never be alone."

He smiled and held the two for a few moments in a tight embrace. "My beautiful girls. I promise to do right from now on, for you…I love you both so much."

The two women returned their love and Pitch kissed them both. First his sweet daughter on her head, trying to memorize her smile in the brief seconds they had left. As he reluctantly handed the girl over to her mother he brought his lips to hers once more. Her free arm went up to his neck, fingers grazing the locks that lay at the nape. When the kiss finally ended she whispered, "I'll see you again."

He answered with a nod and stepped back from his family. His wife began to walk away with Sera looking over her shoulder. The child waved her arm wildly back and forth. "Goodbye Papa! See you soon!"

Her mother turned briefly to see her love once more. She smiled brilliantly at him and blew a kiss in his direction. And even though tears were in his eyes Pitch managed a smile of his own as he whispered "Until we meet again my loves."

Then the last of the light faded away.

~~~~~~~~The Workshop~~~~~~~~

Everyone held their breath as the moonlight retreated from Pitch, watching him begin to stir. Slowy, golden eyes opened and the Legend blinked a few times as he adjusted to his surroundings. As he sat up Pitch's gaze turned to the moon shining through the window. The Guardians saw a genuine, kind smile spread across his lips and with fresh tears in his eyes he whispered. "Thank you." He then looked to the others in the room, smirking when he noticed Sophie still holding his hand. She quickly pulled her paw back with an apologetic smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Pitch," Jack joked.

Tooth elbowed her husband in the side at the remark before asking, "How are you feeling?"

To everyone's surprise the nightmare king rose from his bed. For the first time since finding him in the catacombs he stood tall, looking strong once again. "I feel restored," he answered. "Better than I have in centuries…And I have you all to thank for that." Pitch gave a half bow. "Had you all not found me I would have never seen my wife and child. I would have perished forgotten."

North stepped forward with a smile and put his large hands on thin shoulders. "It is us who should be thanking you, we could not have succeeded without you. Thank you Pitch."

"If…if you would not mind, I think I would prefer to be called my real name. Pitch Black is a villain. And that is not someone who I wish to be anymore."

The Guardian's smile grew, "As you wish…Kozmotis."

Jack whooped, "Alright Koz!" Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, as well as the Legend's wince at the nickname, when someone cleared their throat. The merriment dimmed when they realized it had come from Bunny. The pooka stood with his arms crossed, watching the Legend with his usual stern expression.

"I believe we have some unfinished business."

Pitch looked confused for a moment before vaguely remembering what happened right before he fainted. "Yes that's right. You had something to say earlier."

Bunny's arms uncrossed and he stepped forward. His expression changed into something softer. "In case you forgot, I said this wasn't gonna be easy for me. But it needs ta be said. You and I 'ave a hell of a history, second to you and Sandy. And I know I said I could never forgive ya." Pitch looked away, frowning in guilt. "But…" His head snapped back, "Maybe I can try."

The pooka looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "I've hated you for centuries Pitch, for what you did to me. Ya took away everything I loved. But throughout this rogue problem you've done a better job protecting my family than I could have. I was so distracted by my anger I ended up failing them when they needed me most. When Sophie got hurt you helped us get her out of there. And tonight ya risked yer life again to save us. I watched my children fight beside you, my mate accept you without hesitation. You saved me from losing them so, thank you. I'm still unsure if I can get to forgiveness today, but I can be willing ta start over. A clean slate. That is, if you want to.

At this point Pitch's eyes were practically saucers. Never did he think he would hear words like that come from the rabbit. "I-I would indeed like that. In fact," he brought out his hand out. "I'd like that very much. Thank you Bunnymund."

"You're welcome…Koz." Bunny smirked and Kozmotis smiled. Nat went to her mate and kissed his cheek.

"I never thought I'd live to see something crazy as this. I'm so proud of you Aster." Bunny smiled and nuzzled into her hair. She then moved to their once enemy and hugged him. The boogeyman was a little surprised at first but then smiled and returned the gesture.

Giving a little extra squeeze she said "Welcome to our family."

~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~A Few Weeks Later~~~~~~~

"Hurry up Neron!" Sophie laughed, "You're falling behind!" The twins raced across the rooftops, the stars twinkling brightly above them.

Neron caught up to his sister, "Oi the only reason you're faster is cause I'm luggin' more teeth!"

"You are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Guys!" Nat called from above, her red hair shining even in the night "Calm down it's not a competition."

From a nearby chimney North popped into view, "Of course it is!" he said with a jolly laugh. "It's always competition. And I always win!"

A snowball pelted his face, "Think again old man!" Jack laughed. Tooth flew beside him, her tinkling giggle echoing in the night. The couple darted around each other, going into houses and grabbing teeth.

As Sophie leapt off a roof someone shot up from below and grabbed her, chuckling when she squeaked. She relaxed when she felt cool arms. "Don't worry beautiful" the frost fae said, "You'll beat him by a landslide."

"Not if you keep holding me Zephyr!" The doe laughed, lingering in his arms even after he set her down. Lips met for a few moments before an egg bomb exploded a few yards away. The couple broke apart and saw Bunny smirking. He casually tossed an egg in his paw, the warning clear. Sophie rolled her eyes and Zephyr grinned sheepishly as they darted away to catch up with the others.

While the group collected teeth golden tendrils began to spread throughout the sky and Sandy came flying in on his cloud. "Welcome Sandy!" North greeted. "Here to join the race?"

With a happy grin the sandman lifted up his own bag, already decently full of teeth. Another voice echoed in the night, "We would have been here sooner if he didn't insist on making stops along the way to play catch up." The black sands swirled more quickly than its gold counterpart. It darted around almost Kozmotis as he emerged from a shadow atop one of his nightmares. He smiled to the others in greeting and they gave their own hellos to them.

Nat flew over to the Legend, taking a break from the teeth collecting. "How are the nightmares?"

"Fine, just some safe fear for the children. Nothing they cannot handle I assure you."

"I wasn't doubting you Koz." She replied with a smile. "Aren't you going to join in the fun?"

From nowhere the nightmare king retrieved a small bag of teeth. "Not tonight." Giving a quick look around he shadow travelled to Sophie, dropped the teeth in her bag, and was back beside Nat before anyone could see. The young pooka noticed of course and gave a happy wave to Koz. He returned with a nod, hinting a smile of his own. Sophie had clearly become the Legend's favorite among the group, her emerald eyes and kind heart reminding him of his own daughter.

Nat rose her eyebrow at Kozmotis, who gave an innocent shrug. She couldn't help but be amazed again by how much he had changed. He had traded in his long gloomy coat for the black button down. The gold locket chain peeked into view where the first button was undone. Black leather boots and pants completed the outfit, his hair falling casually to his eyes. The boogeyman was a completely different person, no longer trying to fill the world with fear. Instead he now worked to keep it in balance, distributing the proper amount of nightmares to children, without them being too horrific. He smiled more often and once dead eyes now shined with new purpose, even happiness. And who knew? Maybe he'd have believers of his own one day. Thinking of all the Legend did for them Nat silently swore she would make it happen.

Kozmotis caught Nat staring and smiled shyly, knowing what she was thinking. It wasn't the first time he'd caught her looking at him with gentle pride. His fingers found their way to his daughter's locket, a faint warmth spreading through him as if his family's love was in it.

"Oi!" Bunny shouted from the roof below. "Are you two just gonna hover there all night? We got teeth ta collect!" Nat giggled and flew down to her mate, Koz right behind her. She went straight into the pooka's waiting arms, fitting perfectly in his embrace like she always would.

Bunny smiled to Koz, and he smiled in return. Tension no longer ran thick between the two, which relieved Nat greatly. She and the Legend had become rather good friends in the past few weeks and she had not been fond of the earlier awkwardness.

They could hear the others calling for them in the distance, "I guess that's our cue" Kozmotis said. On silent command the shimmering nightmare galloped into the air, heading toward the others.

Golden tendril lazily floated above the couple. Deciding to appreciate the moment Nat leaned in and brought her lips to his. Bunny easily returned the kiss and when they broke apart he watched the gold twinkle in her eyes, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

"I love you Aster," she whispered.

He kissed her nose, "And aye love you Natty, always will."

The gentle love in Nat's gaze turned to mischief as she snatched away his bag of teeth. With a giggle she hopped off the roof into the air. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Bunny laughed loudly as he took off after his mate, "Oh you did it now, just wait til I get ya!"

Their merriment echoed in the night, mingling with the others' own fun and joy. For hours the Legends raced and played, truly enjoying the peace without any worries.

From above the moon glowed brightly, smiling at the family below. He knew no matter what dangers came upon the world, his Guardians would beat it. Things were finally as they were meant to be.

And so all was well, and as long as there was belief, that was how it would forever remain.

_The End_

**Naturally I had to end it all happily ever after with a bow lol. Thank you ladies and gents for following me through these stories, especially those who were there since the beginning. It truly has been a pleasure writing the New Life series. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have. So farewell, thank you again, and most important of all…**

_**Believe**_**. **


End file.
